Flip!
by Matcha Bars
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!] Wonwoo dan Junhui adalah sahabat. Mingyu adalah atlet basket sekolah, yang menjadi alasan bagi Wonwoo bergabung dengan club jurnalis. Minghao adalah penjaga toko bunga turnanetra, yang membuat Junhui penasaran. / Meanie, Junhao, Wonhui / GS! Wonwoo, Minghao / School life/ OOC.
1. Prologue

ADORE U

-PROLOGUE-

Wonwoo duduk di depan televisi. Badannya dicondongkan hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari layar. Saat ini, ia sedang menonton siaran pertandingan bola basket, siaran kesukaannya.

Mata Wonwoo berbinar ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh paling tinggi yang sedang menggiring bola berwarna oranye, disorot oleh kamera, hingga memenuhi layar televisinya.

Laki-laki itu sangat cekatan, melewati lawannya dengan gerakan memutar, mengoper bola kepada temannya, berlari cepat menuju ring, menerima bola, dan Shoot!

Bola melewati ring tepat saat wasit membunyikan peluit.

"Yeaaayyy! Tim Mingyu menang!" Seru Wonwoo. "Jun, Jun, lihat! Mingyu menjadi penyelamat Sekolah Titan lagi!"

Wonwoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jun-tetangga, sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil-yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa.

Jun mengernyit ketika permainan pada ponsel pintarnya menjadi terganggu akibat ulah Wonwoo. "Jangan berlebihan, Won! Kau mengacaukan permainanku!" Protes Jun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Biasanya Wonwoo akan mengomel jika Jun lebih memilih permainan daripada dirinya. Tapi, saat ini Wonwoo sedang bahagia, jadi tak masalah.

Wonwoo berbalik menghadap televisi, kembali melanjutkan siaran kesukaannya yang sempat terpotong akibat kehebohannya sendiri.

Di layar, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang disebut-sebut Wonwoo sebagai Mingyu itu, sedang menerima tropi kemenangannya. Ia mengacungkan tropi itu tinggi-tinggi hingga menimbulkan sorak-sorai penonton disana.

"Mingyu itu keren sekali ya, Jun." Kata Wonwoo, masih mengagumi Mingyu tanpa berkedip.

"Biasa saja." Selosor Jun.

Kali ini wajah Wonwoo berubah datar. "Bilang saja kau iri."

"Untuk apa aku iri." Balas Jun, masih dengan ponselnya.

"Karena kau tidak sekeren Mingyu." Kata Wonwoo. "Mingyu bisa bermain basket di lapangan, sementara kau hanya dapat memainkannya pada ponselmu."

Jun mendelik. Ia kemudian memutar bola matanya, dan lanjut memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, dari ponselnya. Membantah Wonwoo hanya akan mengacaukan permainannya saja.

Mata Wonwoo membesar ketika wajah Mingyu kini terlihat begitu jelas di layar. Dengan mendali emas yang tergantung di lehernya, serta sejumlah mikrofon yang diacungkan ke arahnya, Mingyu tersenyum sebelum memulai pidato atas kemenangannya.

"Jun, pelankan volume ponselmu! Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Mingyu dengan jelas!" Teriak Wonwoo, sembari jari tangannya heboh menekan tombol volume pada remote televisi.

Jun mematikan ponselnya, lalu melemparnya asal pada karpet di bawahnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, demi meredam kekesalannya pada Wonwoo.

 _"Bahkan setelah kemenangan di hari ini pun, aku yakin masih belum ada yang mempercayai bahwa aku adalah anak dari atlet basket terhebat sepanjang sejarah Korea Selatan. Tapi, tak apa. Akan kupastikan, bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi atlet basket hebat yang mampu menyaingi kehebatan ayahku. Hingga tidak ada lagi yang meragukan, bahwa aku adalah anak kandung dari seorang Kim Yunho."_

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari Mingyu. Kata-kata itu selalu diucapkan Mingyu, di setiap akhir dari pidato kemenangannya. Sampai-sampai Wonwoo hapal, bahkan di setiap detail raut wajah Mingyu saat mengatakannya.

Bagi Wonwoo, menjadi seperti ayahnya adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Namun Mingyu, meskipun ia hanya mendengar fakta tentang ayahnya dari seorang pengasuh di panti asuhan, dirinya masih menjadikan ayahnya yang telah tiada itu sebagai panutan dalam hidupnya. Lalu, mengapa Wonwoo juga tidak bisa?

"Baiklah, Mingyu. Akan kupastikan bahwa akulah jurnalis yang akan menuliskan berita tentangmu, saat hari yang kau janjikan itu tiba." Kata Wonwoo dengan yakin.

Benar-benar sangat yakin, hingga darahnya berdesir dengan cepat karena bersemangat.

-TBC-

Yuhuuuu~ aku lagi ketagihan bikin ff dengan couple meanie dan junhao niih.. Si Minghao belom keluar sih, soalnya ini masih perkenalan. Btw, karena aku wonhui shipper /ehm, jadi mungkin selain meanie dan junhao, wonhui jg akan bertebaran di ff ini. Ga lebih2 sih, mereka kan hanya sahabat wkwk.

Sooo.. apakah ada yg berminat?

Review juseyoo :3


	2. Chapter 1

FLIP!

CHAPTER ONE

Enjoy~

.

.

 _Aku paling mengagumi gayamu saat menggiring bola._

 _Paling menyenangi gerakanmu saat menghindari lawan._

 _Paling menyukai raut seriusmu saat melakukan tembakan._

 _Tapi, dari semua itu, kau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan?_

 _Menikmati senyumanmu di setiap akhir pertandingan._

 _\- Jeon Wonwoo_

~0o0~

"Jun, ayo cepat!"

Wonwoo menuruni tangga bus dengan terburu-buru. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir satu bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang sedang berlari. Di belakangnya, ada Jun yang mengalungi kamera dengan asal, dan ikut mengejarnya.

Mereka berdua berlari dari halte menuju sebuah sekolah yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Wonwoo menunjukkan id tag yang tergantung di lehernya, kepada satpam yang sedang berjaga.

"Wartawan dari Sekolah Permata. Kami sudah mendapat izin untuk meliput disini." Ujar Wonwoo dengan napas yang terputus-putus akibat berlari.

Satpam itu mengangguk, lantas membukakan gerbang untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya segera berlari menerobos gerbang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tujuan mereka adalah lapangan basket outdoor. Tidak perlu penunjuk jalan, karena Wonwoo dan Jun sudah sangat hapal dimana letak lapangan basket outdoor di Sekolah Titan.

Wonwoo menghela napas setelah mendapati pertandingan basket masih berlangsung di lapangan itu. "Syukurlah, kita tidak ketinggalan." Katanya sambil mengelap keringat di dahi. "Jun, ambil gambar yang bagus, ya! Kalau bisa fokusnya pada Mingyu."

Jun mengangkat kameranya setelah napasnya kembali normal. Tidak perlu diberitahu pun, Jun sudah sangat paham gambar seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Wonwoo pada artikel yang akan ditulisnya nanti.

Saat ini sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket antar Sekolah Titan dan Sekolah Internasional. Wonwoo mencatat semua yang terjadi di lapangan pada buku catatan kecilnya. Mulai dari nama-nama pemain yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, skor sementara 56 : 88 dengan Sekolah Titan yang memimpin, serta sisa waktu pertandingan yang akan berakhir sekitar empat menit lagi.

Di lapangan, Wonwoo dapat melihat idola kesayangannya, Kim Mingyu yang sedang mendribble bola. Para supporter yang kebanyakan merupakan siswi-siswi dari Sekolah Titan itu sendiri, bersorak menyemangati teman-temannya yang sedang bertanding. Lebih kepada sorakan histeris karena permainan Mingyu, ketimbang sorakan menyemangati, sebetulnya.

Mingyu mengoper bola yang sejak tadi didribble olehnya. Pemain dengan nomor punggung delapan menerima operan bola dari Mingyu. Pemain itu melompat dan siap melakukan tembakan. Namun sayang, tembakan itu justru dapat dihalang oleh tim lawan, hingga menimbulkan sorakan kekecewaan dari para supporter.

"Rebound!" Seru seorang pemain berkacamata yang berseragam sama dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang berada paling dekat dengan ring, dengan sigap merebut kembali bolanya. Ia menggiring bola itu mendekati ring, sebelum melompat dan bersiap melakukan tembakan.

 _Shoot!_

"YASS! GO GO TITAN! GO GO MINGYU!"

Sorak-sorai membahana tatkala tembakan Mingyu berhasil membuat bola tersebut melewati ring tanpa adanya halangan.

Baik Wonwoo, maupun supporter lainnya bersorak gembira ketika angka kembali ditambahkan pada skor untuk Sekolah Titan. Hingga dengungan peluit dari wasit menyebar keseluruh penjuru lapangan, menandakan berakhirnya permainan kali ini.

Sontak, hal itu menambah kehebohan sorak-sorai dari sisi kanan lapangan, yang dipenuhi dengan para siswa dari Sekolah Titan. Termasuk Wonwoo dan Jun yang juga berdiri pada barisan itu.

"Yeaayy! Mingyu, kau memang yang terbaik!" Teriak Wonwoo sambil melompat-lompat di antara teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para siswi lainnya.

Sekolah Titan keluar menjadi pemenang, dengan skor akhir 56 : 90.

Pemuda yang bertubuh paling tinggi di lapangan itu, berlari mengitari lapangan dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Para teman-temannya yang berseragam sama, memeluknya dan bahkan ada yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan atas kemenangan mereka. Center kebanggaan, sekaligus ace dalam tim, Kim Mingyu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah. Pertandingannya sudah selesai." Ajak Jun, sesaat setelah kehebohan mulai mereda.

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku masih ingin melihat Mingyu." Rengek Wonwoo.

Biasanya, jika Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan wajah imutnya begini, Jun akan luluh dan mau menuruti apapun kemauannya. Tapi, ternyata tidak untuk kali ini.

Jun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah cukup bodoh dengan membolos pelajaran demi menemanimu meliput pertandingan ini, ya. Aku tidak mau menjadi lebih bodoh lagi dengan menurutimu, menghabiskan waktu untuk mengagumi Mingyu."

Setelah itu, Jun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus menyusul Jun juga, meskipun dengan gerutuan.

Pertandingan ini sebetulnya hanya pertandingan biasa yang dilakukan oleh Sekolah Titan dan Sekolah Internasional sebagai bagian dari latihan mereka sebelum mengikuti turnamen. Namun, Wonwoo hebohnya bukan main, bahkan sampai ingin meliput kegiatan ini untuk dijadikan berita di sekolah mereka. Bagi Wonwoo, segala pertandingan yang diikuti oleh Mingyu itu adalah penting untuk diliput.

"Mana kameramu? Aku ingin melihat hasilnya." Pinta Wonwoo.

Jun memberikan kameranya pada tangan kanan Wonwoo yang menengadah, saat mereka sedang menunggu bus di halte.

Wonwoo tersenyum, tidak sabaran ingin melihat pose keren Mingyu saat sedang mencetak angka, atau saat sedang mendribble juga keren. Tapi, sesaat setelah kamera Jun menampilkan gambar-gambar yang dibidiknya tadi, senyuman di wajah Wonwoo justru memudar, digantikan dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa gambarnya tidak ada yang bagus?" Wonwoo menyodorkan kamera pada Jun, menunjukkan gambar hasil bidikannya. "Lihat! Ini, tangannya yang blur. Yang ini, kakinya yang blur. Nah yang ini, wajah tampan Mingyu yang blur! Kau belajar dengan benar tidak sih, saat sedang di club fotografi?" Omel Wonwoo.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau dan perempuan-perempuan disana itu yang menyenggolku saat memotret tadi!" Balas Jun.

Wonwoo berdecak. "Jangan beralasan! Kau seharusnya belajar lebih baik lagi dalam memotret!"

Jun merebut kameranya dari tangan Wonwoo. "Cerewet!" Serunya, lalu bergegas menaiki bus yang telah berhenti di depan mereka. Dengan Wonwoo yang masih mengomel di belakangnya.

.

.

Jun dan Wonwoo berjalan mengendap-endap menuju bagian belakang sekolah mereka. Disana tersapat akses jalan keluar-masuk sekolah secara diam-diam. Ada sebuah lubang pada bagian bawah tembok sekolah, yang dapat dilewati dengan cara merangkak. Agar tidak diketahui oleh para guru, para siswa sengaja menyembunyikannya dengan meletakkan sebuah papan disana, yang kemudian ditutupi dengan semak-semak.

Sebelum mulai merangkak, salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang bertugas untuk mengecek kondisi di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Jika sudah aman, orang yang telah masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah akan bergantian berjaga dari dalam.

Seperti biasa, yang mendapat tugas untuk mengecek adalah Jun, karena keadaan di dalam lingkungan sekolah hanya dapat diketahui, jika dilihat dari atas pohon saja. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo tidak mungkin melakukannya. Meskipun sebenarnya bisa-bisa saja ia lakukan, jika saat ini dirinya sedang tidak memakai rok.

Jun bergegas memanjati pohon paling tinggi yang berada paling dekat dengan tembok belakang sekolah mereka, sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua disini.

"Bagaimana? Aman, tidak?" Tanya Wonwoo, yang sudah berjongkok di depan papan yang menutupi lubang pada tembok.

Mata Jun mengernyit sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman pada salah satu ranting. Ia mengamati kondisi halaman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi dari aktivitas-aktivitas manusia.

Jun mengacungkan jempolnya, sebagai tanda bahwa Wonwoo sudah dapat memindahkan papan di depannya, dan merangkak masuk.

Semua masih aman. Wonwoo bahkan telah memasukkan separuh badannya. Namun, tiba-tiba sosok seseorang yang tidak diingin justru muncul secara tiba-tiba dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang masih merangkak.

Jun bergerak heboh di tempatnya. Ingin berteriak memberitahu Wonwoo, namun tidak mungkin karena keberadaannya juga akan diketahui jika ia sampai bersuara. Jadi, Jun hanya dapat pasrah dan berharap Wonwoo dapat melindungi dirinya dari semburan laki-laki di depannya tersebut.

Wonwoo berhenti merangkak ketika mendapati sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam mengkilap berada di depan matanya. Ia tidak mengharapkan sepatu itu berada di antara rumput dan ilalang yang sejak tadi menyapanya. Takut-takut, Wonwoo mulai mengangkat kepalanya, setelah terdengar sebuah dehaman berat.

Laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahunan dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut klimisnya, berdiri dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, menyambut cengiran polos yang dilayangkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Beserta percikan air liur yang mengiringinya.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya yang dihujani semburan air liur dari seorang Park Jungsoo. Guru yang lebih dikenal dengan semburannya, ketimbang sikap galaknya.

"Cepat berdiri!" Seru Jungsoo. "Kau juga!" Serunya lagi sambil menunjuk Jun yang masih bertengger pada ranting pohon.

Wonwoo kembali mengusapi wajahnya sebal. Dalam hati, ia merutuki Jun yang tidak dapat berjaga-jaga dengan benar.

Setelah mendengar perintah barusan, Jun segera turun dari pohon dan menyusul Wonwoo yang kini telah berdiri di depan Jungsoo. Jun merangkak masuk seperti apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo barusan, lalu menutupi lubangnya dengan papan. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kalian membolos pelajaran terakhir?" Tanya Jungsoo.

Jun dan Wonwoo serempak mundur selangkah, namun Jungsoo justru mengambil langkah lebar mendekati mereka, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah keduanya.

"Kalian tahu, membolos itu berarti melanggar peraturan sekolah! Melanggar peraturan itu merupakan suatu tindakan yang tidak baik! Melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak baik itu berarti kalian harus mendapatkan hukuman!"

Wonwoo dan Jun sama-sama bergidik. "M-maafkan kami, saem." Koor keduanya, sambil menyipit. Melindungi matanya dari benda-benda asing yang tidak diinginkan.

"Pilih membersihkan toilet sekarang juga atau orang tua kalian saya panggil ke sekolah?!"

"Jangan, saem!" Teriak Jun.

"Kami akan membersihkan toilet sekarang juga!" Tambah Wonwoo.

Lalu, keduanya segera berlarian ke toilet, sebelum Jungsoo sempat mengambil ponselnya, untuk memanggil orang tua mereka ke sekolah.

.

.

Wonwoo melirik Jun yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil cairan pembersih lantai. Jun bertugas untuk mengepel lantai, sementara Wonwoo bertugas untuk mengelap cermin, wastafel, serta kloset.

Wonwoo memeriksa jam tangannya. Ia harus segera ke ruang club jurnalis untuk mengetikkan artikel tentang pertandingan basket yang baru saja diliputnya. Tidak akan sempat, jika ia harus mengerjakan semua tugasnya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan asal, Wonwoo mengelap cermin di depannya, lalu berseru, "Sudah selesai!"

Jun yang sedang mencampurkan cairan pembersih lantai dan air pada ember, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Wastafel dan klosetnya juga sudah?"

Wonwoo nyengir. "Aku rasa kau bisa melakukannya setelah mengepel lantai, Jun." Katanya.

"Ha?!"

"Aku harus segera mengetik artikel tentang Mingyu. Aku duluan, ya!"

Wonwoo buru-buru melompat turun dari wastafel, dan membuka pintu toilet.

"YA! Kalau kau kabur, aku tidak akan memberikan gambar-gambar Mingyu untuk artikelmu!" Ancam Jun.

Namun, tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Karena Wonwoo menunjukkan memori kamera Jun, yang telah dicurinya saat Jun mengambil cairan pembersih lantai tadi.

"Aku pinjam dulu, ya!"

Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Wonwoo segera melesat, sebelum diamuk oleh Jun.

"Hey! Aku kan ikut dihukum begini karena dirimu!" Seru Jun. Entah dapat terdengar oleh Wonwoo atau tidak. Jun mendengus kesal. "Kau benar-benar tetangga yang menyusahkan!" Gerutunya, dan mulai mengepel lantai tanpa ada rasa ikhlas sama sekali.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Seru Wonwoo, sesaat setelah membuka pintu ruang club jurnalis.

Di dalam ruangan sudah ada ketua club yang sedang meneliti beberapa puisi dan cerpen dari para siswa untuk dipajang di mading mereka.

"Bagaimana artikel tentang pertandingan Mingyu yang kau liput?" Tanya si ketua club, Jeonghan, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas-kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Jeonghan adalah salah satu penyebab Wonwoo menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk meliput pertandingan Mingyu hari ini. Gadis berambut sebahu itu juga menyukai berita tentang Mingyu. Bukan karena dirinya adalah penggemar Mingyu seperti Wonwoo, melainkan karena berita tentang Mingyu dapat membuat madingnya menjadi ramai dikunjungi. Berhubung Wonwoo adalah anggota yang paling bersemangat jika berbicara mengenai Mingyu, maka Jeonghan memberikan perintah pada Wonwoo untuk meliput pertandingan di hari ini, dengan memberikan id tag padanya. Id tag yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mendapat tugas di luar.

"Aku sedang mengetikkannya, sunbae." Jawab Wonwoo, setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di depan komputer.

"Buat semenarik mungkin, ya. Berita itu akan menjadi highlight di mading kita."

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

Jeonghan kemudian beralih kepada gadis mungil yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Jihoon, menurutmu puisi ini bisa kita pajang?" Tanya Jeonghan, sembari mengulurkan kertas berwarna merah muda.

Jihoon melirik kertas itu dan membaca isinya sekilas. "Kurasa cukup bagus." Komentar Jihoon.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau memajang puisi ini di mading kita."

Sebagai yang paling mengerti dengan kata-kata bermajas, membuat Jeonghan memberikan kepercayaan kepada Jihoon dalam menilai karya-karya puisi yang dikirimkan kepada mereka. Jika Jihoon bilang bagus, maka puisi itu layak untuk dipajang. Jika Jihoon bilang tidak, makan Jeonghan terpaksa menyingkirkan puisi itu.

Jihoon menerima kertas yang diberikan oleh Jeonghan, kemudian lanjut meneliti puisi dan cerpen lainnya.

Setelah itu, Jeonghan beralih kepada seorang laki-laki yang sedang sibuk memainkan jarinya pada mouse, di depan laptop.

Menjadi ketua club, membuat Jeonghan menjadi yang paling sibuk ketika mading mereka akan diperbaharui.

Jeonghan memperhatikan gambar yang ditunjukkan pada layar laptop dengan sangat teliti. "Kurasa warna pada background, sebaiknya dibuat sedikit lebih terang. Jika seperti itu, posternya jadi terlihat kurang menarik, Seokmin-ah."

Seokmin bergumam memperhatikan kembali hasil karyanya. "Tapi, jika dibuat lebih terang, posternya akan membuat pembaca sakit mata." Kata Seokmin. Ia kemudian mengklik beberapa kali mousenya. "Seperti ini." Seokmin menunjukkan poster yang kini warna backgroundnya telah berubah menjadi warna hijau stabilo.

Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya yang sedikit sakit karena silau. "Tidak, tidak. Maksudku ganti saja warnanya dengan yang lebih cerah. Seperti biru atau merah muda, tapi jangan sampai seterang ini."

Seokmin kembali mengklik mousenya beberapa kali, hingga warna background pada poster berubah menjadi warna biru langit yang cerah.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik." Komentar Jeonghan puas.

Seokmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Jeonghan memang terkenal cerewet di kalangan anggota club jurnalis. Meskipun begitu, semuanya paham jika Jeonghan melakukannya hanya karena untuk meningkatkan eksistensi club jurnalis melalui pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada yang pernah protes, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan mengakui apa yang dicerewetkan oleh Jeonghan itu adalah yang paling baik.

"Oh, Wonwoo,"panggil Jeonghan, membuat Wonwoo melirik sekilas padanya sebagai bentuk respon. "Aku baru tahu jika Mingyu selama ini dibesarkan di panti asuhan." Seru Jeonghan dengan nada terkejut.

Wonwoo menoleh kepada Jeonghan yang sedang membolak-balikkan surat kabar hari ini. Jeonghan pasti baru saja membaca artikel yang membahas tentang kekecewaan publik yang mengetahui bahwa Mingyu hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan.

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi itu tidak memudarkan kharisma yang dimiliki oleh Mingyu." Sahut Wonwoo, lalu lanjut menyelesaikan artikelnya.

"Memang tidak. Fakta itu justru menurunkan derajatnya."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menghentikan jarinya yang sejak tadi menari-nari di atas keyboard.

Selain cerewet, Jeonghan juga terkenal dengan komentar-komentar pedasnya yang seringkali menimbulkan sebuah dugaan. Itu adalah satu kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh Jeonghan sebagai seorang jurnalis. Pembina club jurnalis mereka selalu mengingatkan bahwa seorang jurnalis seharusnya tidak menduga-duga. Jurnalis hanya menyampaikan berita, bukan membuat dugaan.

"Dan, lihat! Ia disebut telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak dari Kim Yunho. Padahal, para netizen sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan bukti bahwa sebelum meninggal, Kim Yunho pernah menitipkan seorang anak di panti asuhan." Ujar Jeonghan yang membaca surat kabarnya. "Daebak! Dia tahu benar cara meningkatkan popularitasnya." Tambah Jeonghan lagi. Antara kagum dan sedikit meremehkan dalam nada bicaranya.

Wonwoo selalu kesal dengan orang-orang yang memandang Mingyu bukan dari prestasinya, melainkan dari berita tentang dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tetap tersenyum. Bukankah, saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat dimana penggemar dibutuhkan untuk melindungi idolanya?

"Sunbae, kusarankan kau untuk tidak membaca berita murahan seperti itu." Kata Wonwoo, lalu mengganti surat kabar yang dipegang oleh Jeonghan dengan artikel tulisannya yang baru saja keluar dari mesin print. "Kau baca ini saja."

Jeonghan menyipit pada Wonwoo, tidak senang ketika bahan bacaannya diserobot tanpa permisi. Setelah menerima cengiran dari Wonwoo, Jeonghan kemudian membaca artikel yang berada di tangannya dengan teliti. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangguk puas.

"Gambar Mingyu tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi?" Tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Itu satu-satunya gambar yang paling baik tanpa blur." Kata Wonwoo sedikit sedih, karena wajah Mingyu pada gambar itu sedikit terhalang oleh bola basket yang hendak dimasukkannya ke ring.

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menempelkannya di mading."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. "Sungguh?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya. Biasanya, Jeonghan bisa menyuruhnya memperbaiki artikel yang dibuatnya, empat sampai lima kali pengulangan.

Tapi, Jeonghan justru mengangguk mantap, lalu mencari-cari bahan bacaan lain, karena surat kabar tadi telah disingkirkan jauh-jauh oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa sangat senang. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan melompat-lompat, seperti saat sedang menonton pertandingan tadi. Namun, tidak jadi dilakukannya, mengingat ini adalah ruang club bukan lapangan basket.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, sunbae. Aku permisi dulu." Wonwoo membungkuk, lalu melambai pada Jihoon, pada Seokmin, dan pada anggota club yang baru saja kembali dari membeli perlengkapan.

Alasan lain Wonwoo bersedia membolos demi meliput pertandingan Mingyu adalah, Jeonghan menjanjikannya pulang lebih awal setelah ia menyelesaikan artikel tentang pertandingan yang diliputnya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mendekorasi mading lagi seperti anggota lainnya, karena tugasnya sudah dianggap selesai oleh Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menempelkan artikelnya pada papan mading, dan tersenyum puas setelahnya. Gambar Mingyu yang terselip pada artikelnya, kembali mengingatkan Wonwoo betapa kerennya permainan Mingyu siang tadi. Sayang sekali, gambar yang diambil oleh Jun, tidak ada yang dapat mewakili kekerenan Mingyu.

"Hey, kembalikan memoriku yang kau curi."

Wonwoo menoleh. Baru saja dipikirkan, Jun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menengadahkan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya melemparkan tas yang tadi lupa Wonwoo bawa serta ke ruang club.

Wonwoo menangkap tas yang dilemparkan oleh Jun dengan cekatan. "Yang kucuri itu gambar Mingyu. Memori ini hanya kupinjam saja." Kata Wonwoo sembari mengembalikan memori itu pada Jun.

Ia kemudian berjalan, diikuti dengan Jun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak lupa besok hari apa, kan?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Jun.

Jun mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah lupa." Katanya.

"Kutunggu di rumah, jam delapan pagi, ya. Awas saja kalau terlambat seperti tahun lalu!" Tukas Wonwoo.

Jun mendengus. "Iya, iya! Dasar cerewet!" Serunya, yang kemudian mendapakan pukulan di lengan dari Wonwoo. Setelahnya, Wonwoo mengomel dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak cerewet. Atau, kalaupun dia memang cerewet, itu hanya berlaku pada Jun saja yang sangat sulit diberitahu.

Jun hanya dapat menebalkan telinganya, selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke halte bus.

.

.

Ada sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang terletak di kedalaman Kota Seoul, bernama Panti Asuhan Haebaragi. Panti asuhan ini adalah sebuah rumah panti yang sampai saat ini menampung dua puluh anak di bawah umur, dengan seorang pengasuh yang juga merupakan pendiri dari panti asuhan ini.

Namanya Kim Yuna. Usianya empat puluh dua tahun, dan ia belum menikah. Merasa bernasib sama dengan anak-anak yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, merupakan alasan bagi Kim Yuna mendirikan panti asuhan ini.

Yuna merasa ia tidak perlu menikah lagi. Dirinya telah menjadi seorang ibu sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, setelah menemukan bayi yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya di sebuah bangku pada taman bermain, di suatu malam yang dingin. Anak itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang atlet basket sekolah yang hebat, bernama Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu merupakan salah satu anak asuh terlama yang masih berada di panti asuhan ini. Jumlah anak-anak yang diasuh disini selalu berubah-ubah, dan saat ini adalah jumlah terkecilnya. Kebanyakan anak sudah diadopsi dan tinggal bersama orang tua angkat mereka. Beberapa keluarga pernah ingin mengadopsi Mingyu suatu kali, namun Mingyu selalu menolaknya.

"Mingyu hyung sudah pulang!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki yang tadinya sedang menyusun lego mainannya. Ia segera meninggalkan legonya, dan berlari menghampiri Mingyu.

Seruan itu membuat semua anak-anak yang rata-rata berusia tiga sampai tujuh tahun di ruangan bermain itu, ikut berlarian menghampiri Mingyu. Kepulangan Mingyu selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak. Itu karena, Mingyu tidak pernah pulang ke rumah dengan tangan kosong. Ia selalu membawakan makanan ringan untuk anak-anak disana.

"Ini, makannya bersama-sama, ya." Pesan Mingyu sembari menyerahkan dua kantung plastik besar berisi makanan ringan, kepada anak laki-laki yang berseru tadi.

Sesaat setelah menerima apa yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi, anak-anak itu kembali berhamburan ke tempat mereka bermain sebelumnya, lalu saling membagikan makanan ringan yang mereka temukan dari dalam kantung.

"Kau terlalu banyak membelikan mereka makanan." Tegur seorang wanita bersuara lembut, yang datang menghampiri Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, eomonim. Mereka menyukainya."

Wanita itu adalah Kim Yuna. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur, dan datang ke ruangan depan dengan membawa sebuah lap.

"Sebaiknya uang itu kau tabung saja." Ujar Yuna, sembari mengelapi lemari buku anak-anak yang mulai berdebu.

Uang itu didapat Mingyu sebagai hadiah dari kemenangan timnya dalam pertandingan. Yuna tahu betul bagaimana kerasnya Mingyu berlatih, hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan uang itu.

"Sudah kutabung sebagian, kok. Bulan depan akan ada turnamen lagi. Aku pasti akan memenangkannya dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak, agar bisa membelikan makanan kesukaan anak-anak." Seru Mingyu antusias.

Yuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang, Mingyu dapat menyayangi adik-adiknya, dan telah menganggap mereka seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Eomonim, aku mau ke toko Nenek Lily dulu, ya." Kata Mingyu.

Ia memasang kembali sepatunya, tanpa menaruh tas ataupun mengganti seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mau menemui kesayanganmu?" Goda Yuna. Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malu-malu. "Jangan pulang terlalu sore, ya."

Mingyu mengangguk paham."Hanya sebentar saja, kok. Aku pergi dulu ya, eomonim."

Mingyu melambai, dan Yuna membalas lambaiannya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah toko bunga yang bertuliskan Lily's Florist pada papan di bagian atas pintunya, terdapat seorang perempuan manis berambut panjang sedang memotong duri yang ada pada tangkai bunga mawar. Mata perempuan itu menatap kosong di depannya, sementara tangannya meraba-raba duri pada tangkai bunga dengan hati-hati, lalu memotongnya pelan-pelan.

"Minghao, aku kan hanya memintamu mengeluarkan bunga-bunga itu dari keranjangnya, bukan memotong durinya." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang dengan membawa sekeranjang bunga mawar lagi yang masih segar.

Ia meletakkan keranjang itu di atas meja di depan Minghao yang masih berusaha menemukan duri pada tangkai bunganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nek. Aku bisa melakukannya." Kata Minghao, memaksakan wajahnya yang kebingungan menemukan duri, untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak." Nenek itu merebut paksa bunga beserta tang yang sedang dipegang oleh Minghao. "Kemarin aku membiarkanmu mekakukannya dan jarimu menjadi terluka karenanya." Tukas Si Nenek, lalu menunjuk jari Minghao yang masih diplester. "Lihat, lukanya saja bahkan belum sembuh."

Minghao mengusap jarinya yang berplester, dengan wajah yang cemberut. "Padahal sudah tidak sakit lagi." Kata Minghao. "Nenek Lily, biarkan aku melakukannya." Rengek Mingho. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari bunga beserta tang yang telah dijauhkan oleh Si Nenek.

Nenek Lily adalah orang yang telah mengadopsi Minghao semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pertama kali ia datang ke Panti Asuhan Haebaragi, saat itu Minghao yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun sedang duduk sendirian, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang bermain berlarian di halaman. Nenek Lily menyadari kekurangan Minghao, ketika anak perempuan itu meraba-raba bunga yang ada di dekatnya, lalu mendekatkannya ke wajahnya demi mencium aromanya. Senyuman Minghao saat itu, membuat Nenek Lily yakin, bahwa Minghao adalah anak yang paling tepat untuk menemani masa tuanya di sebuah toko bunga miliknya.

Tidak ada yang tersenyum sebahagia Minghao, sesaat setelah mencium aroma bunga. Bahkan hingga detik ini, Nenek Lily belum pernah menemukan orang lain yang dapat mencintai bunga setulus dirinya, selain Minghao.

 _Kring~ kring~_

Lonceng di atas pintu berdering, tanda seseorang memasuki toko.

"Nah, lebih baik kau layani saja pelanggan istimewamu ini." Kata Nenek Lily, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada pemuda yang baru saja memasuki toko, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mingyu?" Tanya Minghao.

Pemuda itu diam saja, tidak menyahut. Ia berjalan mendekati Minghao sambil tersenyum. Setelah berada tepat di depan Minghao, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah medali emas dari dalam tasnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Minghao.

Minghao kebingungan dan meraba-raba benda apa yang melingkari lehernya. "Apa ini sebuah medali?" Tanya Minghao.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, meskipun tahu Minghao tidak dapat melihat anggukannya. Namun, Minghao dapat mendengar sebuah gumaman, yang dianggapnya sebagai jawaban iya.

Dulu, dulu sekali, saat Mingyu masih belum tau caranya menggiring bola berwarna oranye itu dengan benar, dirinya pernah berjanji pada seorang gadis buta yang meragukan kemampuannya, bahwa dirinya akan kembali dengan membawa sebuah medali emas untuk gadis itu. Medali emas yang menjadi bukti kehebatan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Minghao yang meragukan kemampuan Mingyu saat itu, kini tidak dapat menahan kebahagiannya. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Mingyu akhirnya tiba juga. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, lalu setetes air jatuh dari mata indahnya. Mingyu buru-buru mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jari.

"Aku hebat, kan?" Tanya Mingyu, masih tersenyum memandangi gadis di depannya.

Minghao mengangguk dan setetes air kembali meluncur dari matanya. "Aku bersyukur masih sempat menerima medali ini darimu, Mingyu." Kata Minghao dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih akan terus menerima medali emas lainnya dariku lagi, dan lagi. Aku berjanji."

Minghao tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk. Ia tertawa kecil karena air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, hingga Mingyu harus membantu Minghao menghapus air mata bahagianya itu.

Nenek Lily mengintip kebahagiaan itu dari balik pintu. Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan kedua anak itu, sampai hari ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat adanya perubahan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

-TBC-

Preview for next chapter :

 _"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal memilih untuk menjadi jurnalis seperti ayah. Ini semua karena Mingyu."_

 _"Ada yang hilang. Kemana senyuman itu pergi?"_

 _"Menjadi seorang atlet tidak akan menjamin masa depan yang baik untukmu."_

 _"Aku bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga Tuan Choi."_

 _"Apa? Kim Mingyu menjadi anak baru di sekolah kita?"_

.

.

Lalala~ yeyeye~ Author mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan baca fic ini. Aku sayang kalian semuaaa :*

Last.. review juseyoo :3


	3. Chapter 2

FLIP!

CHAPTER TWO

Enjoy~

.

.

Kau sangat paham bahwa aku tidak akan kuat.

Karena, kau adalah satu-satunya alasan yang kupunya.

\- Kim Mingyu

~0o0~

 _ATLET BASKET KIM YUNHO, PELAKU TABRAK LARI YANG TERUNGKAP_

 _(16, 6). Kasus kecelakaan yang terjadi di Jembatan Yanghwa pada tanggal 9 Agustus tahun lalu, sebelumnya ditutup sebagai sebuah kasus tabrak lari yang tidak dapat diketahui pelakunya. Kini, kasus itu kembali dibuka, setelah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai saksi mata, memberikan laporannya kepada pengadilan. Saksi mata itu berkata bahwa dirinya telah disuap sebesar 5 juta won, untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian malam itu kepada siapapun. Tapi, sebuah rasa bersalah dan kasihan terhadap keluarga korban menghantui dirinya, hingga membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan siapa pelaku dari kasus tabrak lari yang memakan korban seorang pejalan kaki tersebut. Saksi mata tersebut mengaku bahwa pelaku, sekaligus orang yang telah menyuapnya malam itu, adalah seorang atlet basket terkenal Korea Selatan, bernama Kim Yunho. Hal ini tentu menggemparkan seluruh lapisan masyarakat, terutama di dunia perbasketan yang telah lama mengharumkan namanya. (JJS)._

 _KONFERENSI PERS YANG BERAKHIR RICUH, MENEWASKAN SANG ATLET BASKET DAN SEORANG JURNALIS_

 _(20, 6). Konferensi pers yang digelar pada 19 Juni 2006, tiga hari setelah dinyatakannya Kim Yunho sebagai pelaku tabrak lari, berakhir dengan ricuh. Pasalnya, seorang laki-laki tak dikenal, tiba-tiba menodongkan pistolnya ke arah atlet basket tersebut sesaat setelah dimulainya konferensi pers. Peluru berhasil ditembakkan dan tepat mengenai dada sang atlet basket terkenal itu. Seorang jurnalis yang diketahui bernama Jeon Jae Seok, juga nenjadi korban, setelah berusaha menenangkan pelaku yang dikabarkan adalah saudara dari korban tabrak lari sebagai kasus yang dijalani oleh atlet basket, Kim Yunho. Kedua korban sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, namun nyawanya tidak dapat ditolong lagi. (KKB)._

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ada Kim Yuna disana yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa, wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Mingyu yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajar.

"Yang lain sudah menunggumu. Ayo, kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Yuna, dengan suaranya yang lembut khas seorang ibu.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Iya, eomonim." Katanya.

Setelah meletakkan kliping yang sejak tadi diamatinya ke atas meja, Mingyu pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Di belakangnya, Yuna masih diam di tempatnya, melirik kliping yang diletakkan oleh Mingyu dengan raut wajah sedih.

Ia tidak tahu, ternyata hingga hari ini, Mingyu masih terbelenggu dalam kesedihannya di masa lalu. Tragedi penembakan yang sempat membuat Mingyu menikmati hari-hari yang sulit di masa kecilnya. Yuna ingat, ia tidak pernah melupakannya, bagaimana Mingyu kecil yang periang berubah menjadi Mingyu yang selalu berdiam diri di kamarnya. Mingyu yang mencintai bola basket dan ring, berhenti menyentuhnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, dan ternyata Mingyu masih menyimpan kesedihan itu di balik senyumannya. Yuna menyesal. Dirinya tidak pernah berhasil menghapus kesedihan itu dari benak Mingyu. Ia hanya dapat berharap, Mingyu tidak pernah kehilangan alasannya untuk berbahagia. Sama seperti alasannya untuk tetap bermain basket.

.

.

Jun mengetuk pintu rumah Wonwoo. Sesuai dengan permintaan Wonwoo kemarin, Jun menjemputnya pukul delapan pagi. Jun bahkan sengaja mengatur alarm pada jam waker serta ponselnya, agar ia tidak terlambat bangun di hari sabtu. Semuanya dilakukan, hanya demi menghindari omelan Wonwoo di pagi hari, yang bisa saja membuat moodnya menjadi jelek.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Wonwoo dengan dress selutut berwarna hitam dan raut wajah datarnya yang paling tidak disukai Jun. Karena bisa dipastikan, setelah ini Wonwoo pasti akan mengomel lagi.

"Kau terlambat lima menit." Tukas Wonwoo.

Jun buru-buru mengecek jam di tangannya. Jarum panjanganya tepat menunjuk angka dua belas. "Sekarang jam delapan tepat, kok." Bela Jun, sembari menunjukkan jam tangannya di depan wajah Wonwoo.

"Itu berarti jam tanganmu perlu diperbaiki!"

Wonwoo mengunci pintu rumahnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Jun dengan wajah sebal karena telah menunggu selama lima menit. Setelah itu Wonwoo mulai mengomel tentang bagaimana dirinya kemarin telah mengingatkan Jun untuk tidak terlambat, betapa berharganya waktu lima menit Wonwoo yang terbuang karena harus menunggu, serta tentang jam tangan Jun yang seharusnya segera diganti.

Jun yang menjadi bahan omelan, tidak menanggapi Wonwoo dan lebih memilih untuk menyalurkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kamera yang tergantung di lehernya saja. Sesekali ia mengambil sembarang gambar, selama di perjalanan menuju halte. Sudah melakukan hal yang benar saja, ternyata masih mendapat omelan dari Wonwoo. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa tahan berteman dengan perempuan cerewet ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Bus berhenti di depan mereka. Pasangan yang berpakaian serba hitam ini menaiki bus, lalu duduk pada bangku paling belakang. Hari ini adalah peringatan sepuluh tahun meninggalnya ayah Wonwoo. Di setiap peringatan, di setiap tahunnya, mereka berdua akan melakukan ziarah ke makam ayahnya Wonwoo bersama-sama.

"Kita kan mau ke makam ayah, kenapa kau membawa kamera segala?" Tanya Wonwoo, membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit berhenti mengomel.

Jun yang duduk di dekat kaca jendela, memotret toko roti yang dilewati bus, sebelum menjawab, "Aku sedang mencari objek yang bagus. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami ditantang oleh ketua club untuk berlomba mendapatkan gambar yang paling baik, dari pengaplikasian materi yang kami dapatkan sebelumnya."

Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat tertarik, Jun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau tahu? Ternyata gambar yang paling baik itu didapatkan setelah kita mengenal objeknya dengan sangat baik. Dan untuk mengenal objeknya, kita harus melakukan pengamatan dan pendekatan terlebih dulu." Ujar Jun.

Wonwoo manggut-manggut, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Jun.

"Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan gambar terbaik, akan diikutkan dalam festival tahunan lomba fotografi. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus, kan?" Lanjut Jun lagi.

"Hoo pantas saja kau menjadi sangat bersemangat. Pokoknya kau harus bisa ikut festival itu dan menang, ya!" Seru Wonwoo.

Jun mengangguk. "Kalau aku bisa menang, kuharap appa akan sedikit bangga terhadapku dan kamera ini." Ia memandangi kameranya dengan sendu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya ini, demi menyemangatinya. "Aku yakin Paman Wen pasti akan bangga padamu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Wonwoo.

Jun menoleh dengan hidung yang berkedut. "Jangan terlalu serius, deh. Sangat tidak cocok denganmu."

Wonwoo mengubah tepukannya di bahu, menjadi sebuah dorongan di lengan hingga Jun menabrak kaca jendela. Sahabatnya yang satu ini, memang sangat hobi membuatnya kesal.

"Oh, iya! Aku harus kesana dulu!" Seru Wonwoo, yang teringat akan sesuatu setelah melihat toko barang antik yang baru saja dilewati oleh bus. Ia kemudian memanjangkan tangannya, untuk menekan bel tanda penumpang akan berhenti.

"Kita masih terlalu jauh dari makam, kenapa berhenti?" Protes Jun.

Meskipun protes, namun Jun tetap mengikuti Wonwoo untuk turun dari bus.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku menemukan toko bunga yang sangat bagus, saat akan berziarah ke makam appa. Aku ingin kesana lagi." Kata Wonwoo setelah turun dari bus.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju toko barang antik, kemudian memasuki lorong yang berada di sebelahnya. Tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh, dan mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang bertuliskan Lily's Florist pada bagian atas pintunya.

"Ayo, masuk!" Ajak Wonwoo.

Jun menurut, sebelum mengambil sebuah gambar toko bunga ini dari depan. Jika dilihat-lihat, toko bunga ini sangat menarik. Bentuknya sangat sederhana, karena ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Pintunya terbuat dari susunan papan yang dicat berwarna putih. Di atasnya terdapat tulisan Lily's Florist berwarna-warni, yang berada pada papan yang berwarna senada dengan pintu, dan digantung dengan rantai.

Melihat toko bunga ini rasanya seperti sedang melihat taman bunga. Sebab, dinding bagian depannya terbuat dari kaca yang memungkinkan orang-orang dari luar untuk melihat berbagai macam jenis bunga yang ada di toko ini. Selain berbagai jenis bunga, Jun juga dapat menemukan sesuatu yang sama indahnya dengan bunga, dari dinding kaca itu. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang, yang sedang duduk di depan meja kasir. Jun sempat mengambil gambar perempuan itu sebelum mengikuti Wonwoo yang telah membuka pintu dan bersiap masuk.

 _Kring~ kring~_

Lonceng berbunyi, dan perempuan dibalik kasir segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang di Lily's Florist. Ada yang bisa kubantu... Wonwoo?" Sapa perempuan itu sambil tersenyum dengan manis, meskipun matanya tidak dapat melihat fokus ke depan.

Wonwoo yang berada di depannya berteriak heboh. "Woah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa ini aku? Padahal aku baru satu kali datang kemari."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku mengenalimu dari caramu membuka pintu." Katanya, dengan tangan yang berada di depan mulut untuk meredakan tawanya. "Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak datang sendirian." Katanya lagi.

Wonwoo menarik Jun yang berada di belakangnya, untuk mendekat. "Iya, aku membawa sahabatku. Kenalkan, namanya Jun." Ujar Wonwoo, sembari menautkan tangan Jun dan tangan perempuan itu.

"Aku Minghao."

"Jun."

Minghao tersenyum. "Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?" Tanyanya.

Jun menoleh kepada Wonwoo, yang disambut dengan sebuah anggukan untuk mengiyakan permintaan Minghao.

"Oh, boleh."

Jun mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan Minghao menyentuh mata almondnya, turun ke hidung runcingnya, menyentuh tulang pipinya, serta bibirnya.

Perlahan, Minghao menjauhkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Kau tampan, Jun." Katanya.

Jun jadi salah tingkah.

Sementara Wonwoo yang mendengar pujian itu, justru menyemburkan tawanya. "Astaga, Minghao. Kau adalah perempuan pertama, setelah ibunya, yang mengatakan dia tampan." Katanya, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Jun menyikut lengan Wonwoo agar perempuan itu berhenti tertawa, namun Minghao justru ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Minghao malu-malu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyeka air di pelupuk matanya. "Benar!" Serunya, kemudian beralih kepada Jun yang memasang wajah malas. "Apa kita harus merayakan ini, Jun?"

Jun memutar bola matanya. "Kapan sih kau bisa tidak berlebihan?" Tukas Jun.

Minghao kemudian berdeham. Berjaga-jaga agar kedua sahabat ini tidak bertengkar sungguhan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku ambilkan bunga untukmu ya, Wonwoo. Kau pasti akan berziarah ke makam ayahmu, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya. Tololong ya, Minghao." Setelah mengatakan itu, Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jun, dan segera berlalu melihat jenis-jenis bunga yang ada.

Bunga-bunga disini terlihat begitu cantik dan segar. Wonwoo betah jika harus berlama-lama berada disini. Menghirup aroma bunga disini membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Favoritnya adalah bunga mawar merah. Klasik memang, siapa yang tidak menyukai aroma mawar merah yang segar?

Tapi bagi Wonwoo, bunga mawar merah lebih dari sekedar bunga yang menyebarkan aroma wangi. Bunga ini adalah bunga yang istimewa.

 _Tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk hidup bersama duri-duri di tubuhnya, namun ia tetap tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah. Menjadi bunga yang dicintai oleh banyak orang._

Wonwoo mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah di depannya, lalu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan mungkin Mingyu juga akan tersenyum seperti dirinya ketika menghirup aroma bunga. Tapi, dirinya tidak yakin jika pemain basket sehebat Mingyu akan menyukai bunga mawar juga. Mungkin pemain basket memiliki selera tersendiri pada bunga yang disukainya.

"Minghao, kira-kira pemain basket itu menyukai bunga yang seperti apa, ya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Saat itu Minghao masih merangkaikan bunga untuk makam ayah Wonwoo.

"Mana ada pemain basket yang menyukai bunga. Mereka menyukai benda bundar berwarna oranye dan ring." Selosor Jun. Sepertinya sebuah bentuk pembalasan atas kelakukan Wonwoo padanya tadi.

Hal itu membuat Minghao yang mendengarnya, menjadi tertawa. "Iya, itu benar juga, sih." Kata Minghao di sela-sela tawanya. "Tapi, aku kenal dengan seorang pemain basket, dan dia juga menyukai bunga."

Wajah Wonwoo otomatis berubah bahagia, setelah sebelumnya kesal dengan selosoran Jun barusan. "Apa? Dia suka bunga apa?" Tanya Wonwoo antusias.

"Uhm.. dia suka bunga matahari putih dan... bunga lily."

Minghao meletakkan rangkaian bunganya di atas meja kasir, sementara Wonwoo menghampirinya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku bunga matahari putih dan lily juga, ya! Aku ingin memberikannya pada Mingyu."

Mendengar nama Mingyu membuat Minghao sedikit tersentak. Namun kemudian, kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baik. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Katanya, lalu berjalan sambil meraba-raba. Berusaha menemukan bunga yang diminta oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana wajah bahagia Mingyu nanti setelah menerima bunga darinya. Ia berencana akan meletakkannya secara diam-diam di ruang tunggu mereka, agar Mingyu dapat menemukannya seusai pertandingan. Bunga-bunga itu pasti akan menambah indah senyuman di wajah Mingyu.

 _Cekrek!_

"Oh, aku seperti mendengar suara kamera." Kata Minghao, sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, Jun sedang-mmphh"

Jun buru-buru menutupi mulut Wonwoo dengan tangannya. Berjaga-jaga, sebelum perempuan cerewet itu mengadukan pada Minghao bahwa Jun sedang mengambil gambar dirinya.

"Aku sedang mengambil gambar bunga-bunga yang ada disini. Bunganya terlihat sangat cantik." Ujar Jun, yang tentu saja berbohong.

Sengaja, agar ia tidak kehilangan keindahan Minghao yang terlihat begitu natural di kameranya. Jika tahu bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi objek pengambilan gambar oleh Jun, maka Minghao pasti akan nenjadi salah tingkah, dan merusak keindahannya sendiri. Jun tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Ya, kau bisa mengambil gambar disini sesukamu."

Kemudian Minghao tertawa kecil, dan Jun buru-buru mengabadikan gambarnya.

"Ini bungamu, Wonwoo." Ujar Minghao, sesaat setelah kembali ke balik meja kasir, bersama dengan bunga matahari putih dan lily yang menjadi pesanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Minghao, kemudian membawa karangan bunga untuk ayahnya dan juga bunga untuk Mingyu dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih ya, Minghao. Lain kali aku akan kemari lagi."

"Kalau besok aku kemari lagi, apa boleh?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Jun, sementara Minghao mendongakkan wajahnya. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jun barusan.

Dengan kikuk, Jun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin aku akan sering-sering kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugas fotografiku. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Kata Jun lagi.

Minghao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang membuat Jun ingin memotretnya lagi dengan kameranya.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa datang kemari kapanpun kau mau." Ujar Minghao.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum senang, dengan Wonwoo di sebelahnya yang tersenyum mengejeknya.

Setelah itu, Jun dan Wonwoo meninggalkan toko bunga, untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju makam. Selama di dalam bus, Wonwoo teru saja memperhatikan Jun yang tidak berhenti memandangi gambar Minghao pada kameranya.

"Hati-hati, nanti jatuh cinta." Ejek Wonwoo.

Jun mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa kalau jatuh cinta? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Jun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kamera.

Wonwoo mendecih. "Tidak akan! Aku cemburu pada Mingyu yang selingkuh dengan basket saja." Tukas Wonwoo.

Dengan senyuman kecil, ia kembali memandangi bunga matahari putih dan bunga lily yang berada di pangkuannya. Dalam hati ia berharap Mingyu juga akan menyukai bunga-bunga ini.

"Dia saja bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Kata Jun.

Wonwoo cemberut mendengar komentar Jun barusan. Kata-kata itu sungguh benar. Selama bertahun-tahun mengagumi Mingyu, bertahun-tahun meliput setiap pertandingannya, Wonwoo belum pernah sekalipun mencoba berkenalan dengan Mingyu atau bahkan sekedar menyapanya. Ia terlalu takut. Jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan sangat cepat bahkan ketika memandangi Mingyu dari jarak yang jauh sekalipun.

Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo telah menekatkan dalam hatinya, bahwa suatu hari nanti, ntah kapan Wonwoo juga tidak begitu yakin, dirinya pasti akan membuat Mingyu mengetahui keberadaannya di dunia ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

.

.

Sorak sorai mengiringi latihan basket di lapangan indoor Sekolah Titan siang itu. Beberapa siswi sengaja menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke sekolah di hari libur begini, hanya demi menyemangati jagoan mereka, Mingyu.

Seperti biasa, Mingyu selalu menunjukkan permainan terbaiknya, bahkan di saat sedang melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Hal itu membuat para siswi yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, tak kuasa menahan teriakan histerisnya.

"Oke, cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh beristirahat." Seru pelatih basket Sekolah Titan, Min Yoongi. Ia adalah alumni dari Sekolah Titan, yang juga merupakan mantan atlet basket sekolah sebelumnya.

Mingyu mengelap keringatnya dan menepi bersama rekan timnya yang lain. Melihat Mingyu telah duduk di bangku tunggu, membuat para siswi itu berlarian mengerubunginya.

"Mingyu, biar kubantu mengelapi keringatmu, ya!" Seru seorang siswi berambut panjang yang hendak mendekatkan handuk di tangannya pada wajah Mingyu.

Namun, belum sempat itu terjadi, seorang sisiwi lain berambut pendek mendorong siswi berambut panjang itu, dan mendekati Mingyu dengan minuman dingin di tangannya. "Ini, Mingyu. Kau pasti haus. Minum ini saja." Katanya.

Hal itu membuat perempuan yang tadi didorongnya menjadi berang. Ia berdiri dengan tegak, dan hendak memarahi perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Hey, hey. Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini." Sela Mingyu, sebelum kedua siswi itu mulai berjambak-jambakan.

Mingyu sudah terlalu sering melihat hal-hal begini, dan ia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi lagi. Ia akan kerepotan melerainya. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi, Mingyu mulai menebar senyumnya demi mendinginkan suasana.

"Aku akan menerima handuk darimu..." Katanya, mengambil handuk yang dipegang oleh siswi berambut panjang. "...dan aku juga akan menerima minuman ini." Katanya lagi, mengambil minuman dingin yang dipegang oleh siswi berambut pendek. "Terimakasih karena kalian semua telah menyemangatiku latihan hari ini."

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, seketika membuat seluruh perempuan yang mengerubunginya menjadi meleleh. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan senyuman hangat seorang Kim Mingyu.

Selagi para perempuan itu mengagumi ketampanan Mingyu, seseorang datang menerobos kerumunan mereka. "Yo ladies~ Bisa beri aku jalan? Aku ingin berbicara pada Mingyu." Ujar suara berat yang menganggu pemandangan indah mereka.

Laki-laki bersuara berat itu adalah Seungcheol. Menyadari kapten tim basket yang datang menghampiri mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menepi, untuk memberikan jalan padanya.

Setelah duduk di sebelah Mingyu, Seungcheol kembali memandangi perempuan-perempuan yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tidak bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua? Ini sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan." Katanya sedikit mengusir.

"Euhm, baiklah. Kami akan menyemangatimu lagi saat pertandingan nanti. Semangat ya, Mingyu!" Seru perempuan berambut panjang, kemudian mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk segera meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

Mingyu sempat tersenyum dan membalas lambaian dari para penggemar setianya itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum, nanti mereka bisa diabetes." Celetuk Seungcheol, membuat Mingyu tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Hyung bisa saja." Katanya, sebelum meneguk minuman dingin yang tadi diberikan padanya.

Seungcheol ikut terkekeh. Ia kemudian menghidupkan ponsel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah video pada Mingyu.

"Lihat, ini adalah rekaman latihan dari lawan kita nanti."

Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya ke layar. Ia meneliti bagaimana lawannya itu dengan sangat lincah memandu permainan, dalam tempo yang cepat. Dalam video itu, dapat terlihat bagaimana kerjasama tim mereka tertata dengan sangat baik.

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, untuk melihat lebih jelas pemain dengan nomor punggung lima. "Pemain ini sepertinya bermain dengan bagus, hyung." Komentar Mingyu, sambil menunjuk pemain yang dimaksudnya pada layar ponsel.

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Ya, dia adalah pemain yang paling berbahaya dalam timnya. Dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan sama lincahnya seperti dirimu. Maka dari itu, kau harus terus mengawasinya selama pertandingan nanti." Jelas Seungcheol, yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Mingyu.

"Kau lihat ini, bagaimana dia dengan leluasa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan badan besarnya? Sekolah lain mungkin akan ketakutan, tapi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya selama masih ada kau di dalam tim." Lanjut Seungcheol lagi. "Hanya kau yang bisa menahan serangannya, karena kau memiliki lompatan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi..."

Seungcheol menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat dahi Mingyu berkerut karena bingung.

"... kau harus berhati-hati karena dia memiliki gerakan yang lebih cepat darimu."

Mingyu tersenyum semangat. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, hingga membuat darahnya berdesir lebih deras. Ini adalah lawan yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Bukannya sombong, namun selama bergelut dengan basket, Mingyu belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan lawan yang disebut-sebut memiliki sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan lawannya kali ini.

"Tenang saja, hyung! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, dan memenangkan sekolah kita!" Seru Mingyu, dengan semangat yang tidak dapat ditutupinya.

Seungcheol tertawa melihat rekan dalam tim, sekaligus adik tingkatnya ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu, demi menambahkan semangat yang telah membara dalam dirinya. "Itu bagus. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kita akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini." Balas Seungcheol.

Di tengah lapangan, Min Yoongi kembali membunyikan peluitnya tanda waktu istirahat yang diberikan telah selesai.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan latihan terakhir kita sebelum menghadapi pertandingan nanti." Ajak Yoongi, dan seluruh pemain menuruti perintahnya dengan berkumpul di lapangan.

Yoongi memilih sepuluh pemain, dengan lima pemain inti yang akan bertanding siang nanti. Mereka akan melakukan simulasi pertandingan, sebelum menghadapi pertandingan yang sesungguhnya.

Lima pemain inti yang akan bermain pada pertandingan nanti adalah :

Seungcheol, kapten dengan nomor punggung 17, berposisi sebagai Shooting Guard.

Mingyu, ace dengan nomor punggung 10, berposisi sebagai Center.

Soonyoung, dengan nomor punggung 8, berposisi sebagai Power Forward.

Jisoo, dengan nomor punggung 14, berposisi sebagai Point Guard.

Hansol, dengan nomor punggung 9, berposisi sebagai Small Forward.

"Kalian semua telah memahami bagaimana lawan kita akan bermain nanti, kan? Mingyu, kau sudah mendapat videonya dari Seungcheol?" Tanya Min Yoongi, dan Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baik, kita akan mulai simulasi pertandingannya sekarang."

Bola dilemparkan, seiring dengan bunyinya peluit yang ditiup oleh Yoongi. Seungcheol berhasil merebut bola dari pemain di depannya. Dengan cekatan ia menghindari pemain di depannya itu, dan melemparkan bola kepada Mingyu. Kini, bola telah dikuasai oleh Mingyu. Ia menggiring bola itu, dan bersiap melompat untuk mencetak angka pertama. Namun, sebuah teriakan putus asa tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Mingyu!"

Seketika permainan berhenti, dan semua seperti membeku di tempatnya. Baik Mingyu, pemain lainnya, bahkan pelatih mereka, Min Yoongi, menoleh ke asal suara. Pandangan mereka jatuh pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk di ambang pintu. Badannya naik turun tanda ia sedang mengatur napasnya.

Perlahan, perempuan itu berdiri tegak, mendongakkan kepalanya, hingga menampakkan wajahnya yang tertutupi masker.

Tangan Mingyu menjadi lemas. Bola basket secara otomatis terlepas dari tangannya. Menyebabkan bunyi berdentum yang mengaung akibat suasana lapangan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi.

Mingyu memegangi dadanya, dengan raut wajah yang tegang. Senyuman sudah memudar dari wajahnya. Semenjak melihat perempuan itu datang, Mingyu tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi setelah ini.

.

.

Wonwoo meletakkan karangan bunga di atas pusara ayahnya. Dirinya dan Jun kemudian melakukan penghormatan sebanyak tiga kali, lalu berdoa.

Wonwoo sudah tidak menangis lagi jika berkunjung ke makam ayahnya. Dulu, saat tahu ayahnya sudah tiada, Wonwoo menangis meraung-raung hingga memaksa untuk tetap tinggal di makam menemani ayahnya. Jun ingat bagaimana dirinya, ibunya, serta ibu Wonwoo membujuknya agar mau kembali pulang.

Pada peringatan tahun pertama, Wonwoo masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. Begitu juga dengan tahun kedua, dan tahun ketiga. Wonwoo masih belum dapat menerima kepergian ayahnya. Ibunya bilang, ayahnya adalah orang hebat yang meninggal saat sedang bertugas. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat dirinya bangga. Ia justru membenci ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai seorang jurnalis.

Semenjak itu, Wonwoo benci sekali dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan jurnalis. Ia tidak mau melihat surat kabar di rumahnya, tidak suka melihat berita di televisi, dan bahkan tidak memperbolehkan Jun menggunakan kamera di depannya. Ia selalu berpikir, jika saja ayahnya tidak bekerja sebagai jurnalis, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan pergi secepat ini.

Tapi, itu semua hanya berlangsung hingga tahun keenam kematian ayahnya. Semuanya berubah semenjak Wonwoo melihat permainan basket Mingyu di televisi.

"Appa, kau bahagia, kan? Sekarang aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi. Aku akan hidup untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis." Ujar Wonwoo, yang sedang mengusap nisan ayahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal memilih untuk menjadi jurnalis seperti appa. Ini semua karena Mingyu."

Jun benci mengakuinya, tapi ia sebenarnya sungguh berterimakasih kepada Mingyu yang telah merubah Wonwoo kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang ceria, dirinya yang suka membaca surat kabar, serta dirinya yang mencintai dunia jurnalis, persis seperti ayahnya. Jun bisa mengangkat kameranya kembali, mengambilkan gambar untuk setiap artikel yang ditulis oleh Wonwoo.

Jujur saja, meskipun bosan dengan segala omelan dan celotehannya tentang Mingyu, Jun lebih memilih hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal itu, daripada harus melihat Wonwoo murung seperti dulu. Melihat Wonwoo menangis, adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin Jun lihat lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Mingyu akan bertanding sebentar lagi, dan aku harus meliputnya." Kata Wonwoo lagi. "Aku pergi dulu ya, appa. Besok-besok aku akan kemari lagi, agar appa tidak kesepian."

Wonwoo berdiri, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang dressnya yang kotor oleh pasir. Jun ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Annyeong appa~"

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya, dengan sebuah senyuman indah di wajah manisnya. Mereka berdua sama-sam meninggalkan makam. Meninggalkan pusara yang telah ditumbuhi rumput, dengan nisan yang bertuliskan nama Jeon Jae Seok disana.

.

.

Jun dan Wonwoo berjalan miring, mencoba mencapai bangku kosong yang berada di tengah tribun. Sambil berjalan, Jun menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, karena setiap orang-orang yang bangkunya mereka lewati, selalu memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Alasannya tentu saja karena pakaian serba hitam yang sedang mereka pakai sekarang. Wonwoo memakai dress, sementara Jun memakai kemeja rapih. Sangat tidak cocok dipakai ketika akan menonton pertandingan basket seperti ini.

"Won, sudah kubilang untuk pulang mengganti pakaian dulu, kan? Sekarang orang-orang akan berpikir kita ini peziarah yang tersasar." Protes Jun, setelah mereka menemukan bangku yang kosong.

Wonwoo meletakkan bunga matahari putih dan bunga lily di pangkuannya dengan sangat hati-hati, sebelum beralih kepada Jun untuk membalas protesnya.

"Santai saja, Jun. Kita kan memang baru saja berziarah. Lagipula mereka akan mengalihkan fokusnya dari kita setelah melihat permainan keren Mingyu."

Setelah pulang dari makam ayahnya, Wonwoo memang mengajak Jun untuk segera ke stadion, tempat Mingyu akan bertanding basket. Jun sempat mengajaknya mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, namun Wonwoo menolak dengan alasan mereka telah ketinggalan pertandingannya dan harus buru-buru kesana untuk mengejar pertandingan yang tersisa.

Benar saja, mereka datang tepat saat kuarter ketiga sedang berlangsung. Wonwoo terkejut ketika melihat papan skor. 24 : 68. Sekolah Titan tertinggal jauh sekali. Wonwoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan. Matanya bergerak cepat, berusaha menemukan Mingyu di antara para pemain yang sedang memperebutkan bola di tengah lapangan saat ini. Namun, nihil. Sosok Mingyu tidak tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia justru menemukan Chan, junior yang sedang menggantikan posisi Mingyu saat ini.

"Kemana Mingyu?" Tanya Jun, yang sedang menurunkan kameranya. Tidak jadi membidik, karena objeknya tidak dapat ia temukan.

Wonwoo menggeleng gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu. Seharusnya Mingyu ikut bermain."

Setelah itu, Wonwoo mengecek bangku cadangan yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Disana terlihat Min Yoongi yang berdiri dengan tatapan elangnya, mengamati jalannya pertandingan. Sementara di bangku cadangan, hanya ada pemain cadangan yang biasa duduk disana, tanpa Mingyu. Hati Wonwoo jadi mulai gelisah. Kemana Mingyu sebenarnya?

Kuarter ketiga sudah selesai. Para pemain kembali menghampiri Min Yoongi dengan putus asa. Wonwoo dapat melihat ketegangan yang menyelimuti mereka bahkan para supporter sekalipun. Sementara supporter lawan kini tengah bersorak-sorai dengan gembira. Jika tidak ada keajaiban, bisa dipastikan Sekolah Titan akan kalah telak di hari ini.

Yoongi memberikan intruksi, sementara para pemain beristirahat sambil meminum air dan mengelapi keringatnya yang telah bercucuran. Tanpa kehadiran Mingyu, membuat para pemain ini harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Jika tidak mampu mencetak angka, setidaknya mereka dapat menghalau serangan lawan, sampai keajaiban yang mereka tunggu datang.

Wasit kembali membunyikan peluitnya, tanda kuarter keempat dimulai. Yoongi telah mengganti formasi pemain dan merombak segala strategi mereka. Namun, sayang. Pertandingan masih berlangsung sama, dan tetap saja tidak terjadi perubahan. Pemain dengan nomor punggung lima terlalu lincah untuk dihentikan.

Tim lawan kembali mencetak angka, dan sorak sorai menambah ketegangan di hati para supporter yang mendukung Sekolah Titan. Termasuk Wonwoo yang kini bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Namun, hal itu tidak perlu berlangsung lebih lama lagi, karena sesaat setelah angka ditambahkan pada skor lawan, wasit kembali membunyikan peluitnya. Pelatih Sekolah Titan meminta pergantian pemain. Seketika para pemain yang berada di lapangan tersenyum lega. Chan yang sebelumnya harus mengisikan posisi yang kosong, buru-buru berlari ke pinggir lapangan, menepukkan tangannya pada pemain dengan nomor punggung sepuluh itu, kemudian berbisik padanya.

"Berjuanglah, hyung! Kami mempercayaimu!" Chan menepuk bahu pemain itu, sebelum kembali ke bangkunya.

Pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu adalah Mingyu. Sorakan bahagia tak tertahankan lagi diteriakkan oleh para supporter yang telah lama menunggu kedatangannya. Tak terkecuali Wonwoo yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya, dan meneriakkan nama Mingyu kuat-kuat.

Mingyu berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan wajah yang tampak begitu serius. Sang kapten menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah rangkulan, yang menambah keyakinan bahwa tim mereka mampu melakukan serangan balik.

Peluit kembali dibunyikan dan bola dilambungkan ke udara. Seungcheol berhasil mengambil alih bola. Ia menggiring bola mendekat ke ring lawan, lantas mengopernya kepada Soonyoung ketika dirinya dihadang. Kini Soonyoung yang membawa bola. Ia berhasil menghindari satu lawan, namun tidak dengan pemain berbahaya dengan nomor punggung lima. Dengan segera, ia mengoper bolanya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu berhadapan dengan ace tim lawan yang menatapnya dengan remeh. Pemain bernomor punggung lima itu memang cepat, persis seperti apa yang dilihatnya pada video latihan mereka. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia telah mengetahui gerakan lawannya yang hendak mencuri bola, maka dengan sebuah putaran ke belakang, Mingyu berhasil terlepas dari hadangannya.

Pemain bernomor punggung lima itu berdecak tidak terima. Mingyu semakin dekat dengan ring dan bersiap menembak. Tentu saja ia tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, ia segera berlari dan melompat untuk menghadang tembakan Mingyu. Pemain itu tersenyum miring, merasa lompatannya lebih tinggi daripada Mingyu.

Namun ternyata tidak, Mingyu tidak benar-benar melompat. Mingyu menapakkan kembali kakinya ke lantai, lantas memberikan dorongan yang kuat pada kedua kakinya, agar ia dapat melompat lebih tinggi lagi. Pemain itu mendongak, melihat bola dalam genggaman Mingyu melewati bagian atas kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam ring.

"YEAAYY! GO GO TITAN! GO GO MINGYU!"

Sorakan itu kembali terdengar ke seluruh penjuru stadion, setelah selama tiga kuarter berlangsung, para supporter hanya dapat merasakan ketegangan. Mingyu telah kembali, dan tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk tim lawan mencetak satu angka pun lagi.

Pemain bernomor punggung lima itu jatuh terduduk di bawa ring. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan dahi yang berkerut. Mingyu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin membunuh, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa kesal dan kebingungan menyelimuti dirinya. Sekuat inikah ace tim Sekolah Titan?

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Mingyu menguasai bola dan menuntun jalannya permainan. Bukan hanya tim lawan, namun anggota timnya sendiri juga dibuat kebingungan. Mingyu bermain tanpa pernah memberikan bolanya kepada temannya yang lain. Awalnya, tidak ada yang memprotes, karena Mingyu terus memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dan menambahkan angka hingga selisih skor mereka menjadi menipis.

Namun, semakin lama, Mingyu semakin di luar kendali. Ia bermain sendirian, tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada temannya untuk membantu. Ia terus mencetak angka seperti banteng yang kesetanan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu?" Gumam Wonwoo dalam bisikannya.

Sementara supporter yang lain berteriak heboh melihat Mingyu berhasil membawa Sekolah mereka memimpin, Wonwoo justru merasa semakin gelisah. Mingyu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bermain dengan cara yang biasa.

Peluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan telah usai. Supporter Sekolah Titan bersorak atas kemenangan sekolahnya. Sebagian menyanyikan yel yel mereka, dan sebagian lagi mengelu-elukan nama Mingyu yang datang sebagai pahlawan pada pertandingan kali ini.

Senyuman terukir di wajah siapa saja. Yoongi, bahkan para pemain yang tadinya sempat kesal melihat Mingyu yang bermain sendirian. Mereka menerima tropi dengan bahagia. Kali ini Seungcheol yang menerimanya, lalu mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi hingga menimbulkan sorak-sorai yang semakin membahana.

Pertandingan telah usai, namun Wonwoo tidak merasakan kesenangan yang biasa dirasakannya. Hal ini karena sesuatu yang biasa membuat Wonwoo senang itu tidak dapat ditemukannya di wajah Mingyu, yang kini sedang berdiri di sebelah Seungcheol, menatap entah kemana.

"Ada yang hilang. Kemana senyuman itu pergi?"

Setelah menyadari senyuman yang biasa ditunggu-tunggunya itu tak kunjung muncul juga, Wonwoo mulai yakin bahwa sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Mingyu sebelumnya.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan di koridor sendirian, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Jun untuk menunggui dirinya di parkiran saja.

Wonwoo mendorong pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang Tunggu Tim Sekolah Titan", dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia mengintip ke dalam, sebelum menyelinap masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Tidak seorangpun yang berada disini, pasti mereka sedang berfoto-foto dan merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Setelah mencari-cari, Wonwoo akhirnya menemukan ransel yang biasa dipakai oleh Mingyu tergeletak di atas bangku. Ia kemudian meletakkan bunga matahari putih dan bunga lily yang tadi dibelinya, di atas tas tersebut.

"Semoga bunga ini bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum ya, Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo.

Dirinya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana senyuman yang dirindukannya itu akan kembali terukir di wajah Mingyu.

Setelah melakukan misinya, Wonwoo buru-buru keluar sebelum ada yang menemukannya menyelinap ke ruangan ini. Ia menutup pintu, dan hendak berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menemui Jun. Namun, hal itu tidak jadi dilakukannya ketika melihat kemunculan Mingyu dari belokan koridor, yang terlihat hendak mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan segera Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi badannya, dan menemukan sebuah guci besar yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang tunggu itu. Wonwoo bersembunyi disana. Dari sela-sela daun pada tanaman yang ada di guci itu, Wonwoo mengintip Mingyu yang telah membuka pintu ruang tunggu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Wonwoo berjalan sedikit menjinjit mendekati ruang tunggu itu. Ia terkejut mendapati pintunya tidak tertutup dengan rapat, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang karena dapat melihat reaksi Mingyu dengan mengintip dari sela pintu ini.

Mingyu terlihat mondar-mandir mencari keberadaan tasnya, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada kedua jenis bunga yang tiba-tiba berada di atas tas yang sedang dicarinya. Ia mendekati tas itu, lalu mengambil bunganya perlahan.

Mingyu mengamati kedua bunga yang berada di tangannya. Lama sekali ia terpaku, sampai-sampai Wonwoo kebingungan mengapa tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. Namun, tiba-tiba setitik air jatuh dari mata Mingyu, yang kemudian mengalir di atas bunga lily di depannya.

 _Sebuah bunga tanda kesetiaan abadi yang murni dan.. sebuah tanda perpisahan._

Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati hingga menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu justru akan menangis dengan memeluk bunga-bunga yang diberikannya. Mingyu menangis. Sungguhan menangis, hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Hati Wonwoo terasa seperti disayat-sayat ketika mendengar isakannya.

Tidak, mengapa jadi seperti ini?

Ini bukanlah reaksi yang diharapkan oleh Wonwoo.

-TBC-

Preview for next chapter :

"Menjadi seorang atlet tidak akan menjamin masa depan yang baik untukmu."

"Aku bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga Tuan Choi."

"Apa? Kim Mingyu menjadi anak baru di sekolah kita?"

"Sepertinya kau memberikanku bunga yang salah. Bentuknya berbeda dengan yang kemarin."

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, anggota club jurnalis yang ingin mewawancaraimu."

"Pergilah! Aku benci mendengar kata jurnalis."

.

.

Haii~ haii~ makasih yaa buat yg udh review, fav, follow, dan yang udah baca cerita ini. Aku sayang kalian semuaaa :*

Anyway, Mingyu pindah sekolahnya aku ganti jadi di chapter depan aja yaa. Ada beberapa bagian dari cerita di chapter ini yang aku rombak biar lebih greget hehe.

Last.. review juseyoo :3


	4. Chapter 3

FLIP!

Chapter Three

Note : Italic and bold for flashback.

Enjoy~

.

.

Penjual bunga tidak memerlukan kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Ia hanya perlu memberikanmu bunga.

\- Xu Minghao

~0o0~

"Silahkan diminum, Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi. Saya sudah menghubungi Mingyu, dan dia bilang dia akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Yuna menarik nampan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk membawa dua cangkir teh panas, ke atas pangkuannya ketika ia mengambil posisi duduk, di depan pasangan suami istri bermarga Choi tersebut.

Lelaki berjas rapih, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Tuan Choi itu, tertawa kecil. "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, Nona Kim." Katanya, sebelum menyesap teh panas yang dihidangkan untuknya. "Tapi, bagaimana, ya? Teh buatanmu ini terlalu enak untuk ditolak."

Pujian itu membuat Kim Yuna tidak dapat untuk tidak terkekeh. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Tuan Choi menikmati teh buatannya, dan lelaki yang rambutnya mulai ditumbuhi rambut berwarna putih itu, tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikan pujian serupa, di setiap kali menyelesaikan esapannya yang pertama.

"Saya bisa berbagi resepnya pada Nyonya Choi, agar beliau dapat membuatkan teh yang sama untuk Anda, Tuan." Tawar Kim Yuna, namun segera mendapat gelengan cepat dari wanita bersanggul di depannya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pandai meracik teh." Kata Nyonya Choi.

Hal itu, lantas membuat Tuan Choi merangkul istri kesayangannya. "Tapi, dia tahu caranya meracik kopi yang nikmat." Tuturnya, diiringi dengan senyuman jahil dan alis yang sengaja dinaik-turunkan, untuk menggoda Nyonya Choi.

Tentu saja, itu membuat wajah Nyonya Choi bersemu merah, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, selain mendorong suaminya untuk menjauh.

Kim Yuna hanya dapat tertawa saja, saat melihat wajah kesakitan, yang tentu saja dibuat-buat, dari Tuan Choi.

"Aku pulang."

Suara berat yang berasal dari pintu menginterupsi mereka bertiga yang berada di ruang tamu. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu, ketika sosok tinggi yang telah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, akhirnya datang juga.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, sementara pasangan Choi itu tidak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Mingyu, beri salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Choi." Ujar Yuna lembut.

Mingyu membungkuk memberi salam. "Annyeonghaseyo." Kemudian, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yuna.

"Kau masih mengingat kami kan, Mingyu?" Tanya Tuan Choi.

Mingyu mengangguk. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada pasangan yang setiap tahunnya, sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, selalu datang ke panti asuhan ini hanya untuk mengadopsi dirinya. Pasangan ini, lebih tepatnya Tuan Choi, hanya menginginkan Kim Mingyu yang menjadi anaknya, dan meneruskan perusahan miliknya, karena mereka tidak memiliki keturunan.

Mingyu selalu menolak, namun Tuan Choi selalu berjanji untuk datang kembali di tahun berikutnya, untuk memastikan bahwa Mingyu telah merubah pikirannya atau belum.

Kim Yuna sangat mengerti bagaimana Mingyu tidak ingin berhenti dari basket, maka dirinya selalu menyarankan anak-anak lain, yang dirasa juga dapat meneruskan perusahaan milik Tuan Choi itu, namun Tuan Choi tidak pernah bersedia menyetujuinya.

Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Choi. Ia bilang, dirinya hanya menginginkan Mingyu untuk menjadi anaknya, dan tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggu satu tahun lagi, untuk kembali menjemput Mingyu.

"Berarti, kau sudah tahu kan, apa yang akan kukatakan?" Mingyu diam saja, mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir teh di atas meja yang isinya tinggal separuh. "Menjadi seorang atlet tidak akan menjamin masa depan yang baik untukmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik dari sekedar menggiring bola ke dalam ring. Kau akan lebih baik jika menjadi penerus dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dan itu, hanya bisa kau dapatkan setelah menjadi anakku."

Memang terkesan memaksa, tapi itulah cara bicara seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Tuan Choi. Menarik minat lawan bicaranya dengan memerkan seluruh kekuasaan yang ia punya. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan lawan bicaranya berkata tidak. Tidak akan pernah, bahkan jika harus menunggu lagi untuk satu tahun ke depan. Hanya jika itu yang diinginkan oleh Mingyu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut kau tidak akan mampu. Aku akan menyekolahkanmu di sekolah terbaik di Seoul, memberikanmu kursus-kursus yang dapat meningkatkan kemampuanmu menjadi seorang pengusaha yang baik, dan bahkan menyediakan semua hal yang kau butuhkan."

Tuan choi menghentikan kalimatnya, ketika melihat Mingyu menoleh ke arah Kim Yuna dengan mata yang sendu. Hal itu membuatnya lantas tertawa kecil untuk membuat suasana lebih santai.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk berkunjung kemari ketika kau merindukan Nona Kim, atau adik-adikmu, kapanpun kau mau. Bahkan jika kau menginginkannya, kita bisa berkunjung bersama-sama."

Mingyu masih diam saja, sementara Yuna menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Sebetulnya, kediaman Mingyu itu sedikit banyak menunjukkan respon yang positif bagi Tuan Choi. Diamnya Mingyu, menandakan bahwa anak itu sedang berpikir. Tidak seperti saat sebelum-sebelumnya, dimana ia akan langsung berkata tidak, bahkan sesaat setelah melihat pasangan Choi itu berada di rumahnya, tanpa perlu mengambil waktu terlebih dahulu untuk berpikir.

Tuan Choi melihat Mingyu menghembuskan napasnya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Tuan Choi mendapat pukulan di lengan oleh istrinya, sesaat setelah mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Bagi Nyonya Choi, suaminya itu sangat tidak sabaran. Mereka bisa memberikan waktu beberapa saat lagi bagi Mingyu untuk berpikir. Tidak masalah, jika akhirnya mereka akan mendapat jawaban iya kali ini.

Mingyu menaikkan kepalanya, demi dapat menatap Pasangan Choi di hadapannya. Setelah satu kali lagi menghela napas, Mingyu akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Aku bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga Tuan Choi."

Pernyataan itu tentu membawa kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga bagi Pasangan Choi itu, namun justru membawa kebingungan yang amat sangat bagi Kim Yuna.

"Biarkan.. aku membereskan barang-barangku terlebih dahulu." Pinta Mingyu. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, lantas berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi masih terhanyut dalam kebahagiaannya, Nyonya Choi bahkan sampai menangis karena terharu, hingga Tuan Choi harus memeluk istrinya untuk menenangkannya.

Akhirnya, penantian mereka selama hampir sepuluh tahun tidaklah sia-sia. Mingyu bersedia menjadi anak mereka, ia bahkan langsung membereskan barang-barangnya hari ini juga. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena Mingyu akan tinggal bersama mereka, di istana Tuan Choi yang selama ini hanya diramaikan oleh para pelayan, tanpa adanya keceriaan dari seorang anak.

"Mmh.. maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, saya permisi sebentar untuk membantu Mingyu mengemasi barang-barangnya." Ujar Yuna hati-hati, tidak ingin menganggu kebahagiaan yang sedang menyelimuti pasangan di depannya.

Yuna berjalan cepat menyusul Mingyu yang telah berada di kamarnya, sedang memindahkan baju-bajunya dari lemari pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Tidakkah keputusanmu ini terlalu terburu-buru, Mingyu?"

Mingyu menoleh ketika Yuna menepuk bahunya, kemudian lanjut menyusun baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. "Tidak, eomonim. Apakah sepuluh tahun itu adalah waktu yang sebentar untuk berpikir?"

Yuna tidak dapat menyalahkannya. Meskipun, ia tetap berpikir bahwa keputusan Mingyu barusan bukanlah keputusan dari hasil berpikir selama sepuluh tahun, melainkan keputusan gegabah sebagai pelampiasannya pada entah apa yang Yuna juga tidak begitu yakin.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan, bahwa menjadi anak dari Tuan Choi, berarti tidak akan ada basket lagi untukmu. Beliau hanya menginginkanmu menjadi pengusaha hebat seperti dirinya, bukan menjadi atlet seperti apa yang selama ini selalu kau impikan."

Mingyu menghentikan aktivitas melipat bajunya, untuk beralih kepada Yuna. "Iya, aku sangat tahu itu, dan itu tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kehilangan alasanku untuk tetap melanjutkan basket, eomonim. Mungkin, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk memulai hidup yang baru." Katanya. "Lagipula, rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika harus membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Choi menunggu lebih lama lagi." Tambah Mingyu, yang diakhiri dengan sebuah cengiran. Tidak, lebih kepada ringisan yang dipaksakan.

Meskipun begitu, Yuna tetap memberikan senyuman hangatnya. "Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, sayang. Dan ingat, jangan terikat pada apapun, bahkan pada masa lalumu sekalipun." Yuna mendekatkan dirinya pada Mingyu dan merangkulnya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Mingyu adalah anak pertama yang diasuhnya, selama tujuh belas tahun, dan kini Mingyu akan pergi menjadi anak orang lain.

Mingyu balas memeluk Yuna, menikmati dekapan hangat yang biasa dapat membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. Mingyu pasti juga akan merindukan pelukan hangat ini.

.

.

Setelah dibuat kagum dengan sistem keamanan di rumah Tuan Choi, serta terkesima dengan kebun bunga milik pribadi sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah, ditambah dengan desain interior rumah keluarga Tuan Choi yang begitu megah, kini Mingyu masih belum dapat menutup mulutnya, ketika Nyonya Choi menuntunnya pada sebuah pintu yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ini adalah kamarmu." Kata Nyonya Choi, membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi, membiarkan Mingyu masuk untuk menjelajahi kamar barunya.

Mingyu masih terkesima melihat ruangan yang diperkenalkan sebagai kamarnya itu, begitu luas dan begitu nyaman dengan dominasi warna biru laut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah memasuki kediaman Tuan Choi, Mingyu mampu menutup mulutnya. "Kamar ini sepuluh kali lebih besar dari kamarku di panti."

Nyonya Choi tertawa mendengarnya. "Kamar ini sudah sejak lama kami persiapkan hanya untuk dirimu. Kami selalu memperbesar ukurannya, seiring dengan dirimu yang bertambah dewasa." Tutur Nyonya Choi, sembari berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang sedang mengamati televisi berlayar datar di depan tempat tidurnya. "Aku sangat senang, karena akhirnya kamar ini bisa ditempati olehmu."

Nyonya Choi memeluk Mingyu, sama seperti saat Yuna memeluknya tadi. Mingyu rasa, ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan pelukan ini mulai sekarang.

Mingyu mencoba membalas pelukan itu, meskipun dirinya masih canggung dengan wanita yang selalu menangis di setiap tahunnya, ketika Mingyu menolak untuk ikut dengannya itu.

Nyonya Choi melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Mingyu.

"Oh, iya. Tadi ayahmu menelepon, katanya kau sudah bisa belajar di sekolah barumu mulai besok."

Mata Mingyu secara otomatis membesar mendengarnya. "Besok? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Menurutmu begitu? Apa kau ingin mengadakan pesta perpisahan terlebih dahulu bersama teman-temanmu? Kalau begitu, eomma akan menyiapkan-"

"Tidak, tidak!" Mingyu menahan tangan Nyonya Choi yang telah mengeluarkan ponsel datri dalam tas tangannya. "Kurasa... itu tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi ke sekolah baruku besok." Kata Mingyu.

Meskipun terdengar tegas, namun Nyonya Choi bisa melihat keraguan di mata Mingyu. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Iya, semakin cepat akan semakin baik."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, lantas mengusap kepala anaknya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat saja, nanti pelayan akan membangunkanmu jika waktu makan malam telah tiba. Jika perlu sesuatu, kau bisa meminta tolong siapapun di rumah ini untuk membantumu, atau kau bisa langsung memintanya padaku." Tutur Nyonya Kim. Ia kemudian menangkupkan wajah Mingyu, untuk mengecup dahinya. "Sekarang aku adalah eommamu, jadi jangan sungkan, ya?"

Mingyu tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengangguk mengiyakan. Semua ini masih terasa sangat baru baginya, ia perlu waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Selepas Nyonya Kim meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian di kamarnya, Mingyu mengeluarkan bunga-bunga yang tadi sempat menguras air matanya seusai pertandingan basket berakhir. Ia terduduk di kasur, sementara matanya menatap kedua bunga itu tajam.

 ** _"Tebak~ siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini?" Mingyu kecil menumpukan kedua lengannya di depan meja kasir, dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri._**

 ** _Di depannya, di balik meja kasir itu, Minghao kecil mengerutkan dahinya ketika suara suara nyaring itu menyerang telinganya secara tiba-tiba. "Siapa?" Tanyanya. Benar-benar kebingungan._**

 ** _Mingyu yang tadinya tersenyum begitu lebar, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi cemberut. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada, dan pinggulnya sudah tidak bergerak-gerak lagi karena ia telah berdiri dengan tegak._**

 ** _"Aku! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya?!"_**

 ** _Minghao kembali tersentak pada teriakan yang menembus gendang telinganya, lantas bersedekap setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna teriakan tersebut. "Oh, astaga! Apa sekarang tanggal 6 di bulan April?" Serunya. "Maafkan aku, Mingyu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak menanyakan tanggal pada Nenek Lily. Jadi, aku tidak tahu."_**

 ** _Meskipun tidak dapat melihat, namun Minghao tahu Mingyu masih mengalihkan pandangan darinya karena kesal. Wajahnya juga pasti masih cemberut. Minghao menyesal, ketika menyadari bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, seharusnya ia mulai menanyakan tanggal pada Nenek Lily. Musim semi telah tiba, itu artinya hari lahir Mingyu juga semakin dekat._**

 ** _"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, kau bisa memilih bunga-bunga disini sebagai hadiahmu." Minghao dapat merasakan Mingyu mulai tertarik dari lirikan di matanya, membuat Minghao harus menahan senyum karena Mingyu berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. "Yang mana saja. Kau bisa memilih sesukamu, dan kau tidak perlu membayar."_**

 ** _Kali ini, Mingyu kembali menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja demi menatap Minghao. "Apa kau akan merangkaikannya juga untukku?"_**

 ** _Minghao mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, kau ingin kurangkaikan seperti apa? Bucket? Karangan bunga dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"_**

 ** _Mingyu sudah berlari mengelilingi toko bunga bahkan sebelum Minghao menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memilih-milih bunga mana yang kira-kira disukainya, lantas mengambil bunga-bunga itu sebanyak yang ia mau, dan kembali lagi ke meja kasir dengan meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di atasnya._**

 ** _"Aku ingin dirangkaikan menjadi mahkota bunga." Seru Mingyu, sedikit terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat._**

 ** _Minghao meraba-raba bunga yang diletakkan oleh Mingyu, untuk merasakan jenisnya. Hanya ada dua jenis. Dan Minghao yakin dua-duanya berwarna putih._**

 ** _"Kau suka warna putih?" Tanya Minghao. Dirinya mulai mengambil kawat dan tang potong, untuk membuatkan mahkota bunga yang diminta oleh Mingyu._**

 ** _Mingyu mengangguk. Telapak tangannya menumpu pada pinggiran meja, dengan pinggulnya yang kembali bergerak ke kanan dan kiri selagi menunggu. "Bunga berwarna putih terlihat cantik." Katanya kemudian._**

 ** _Minghao menyelesaikan mahkota bunganya hanya dalam hitungan menit. Mingyu berdiri dengan antusias ketika melihat mahkota bunganya telah terangkai sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya._**

 ** _"Sini, kemarikan kepalamu."_**

 ** _Postur tubuh Mingyu yang lebih tinggi, membuatnya sedikit menunduk ketika Minghao meletakkan mahkota bunga itu di kepalanya._**

 ** _"Apa ini cocok untukku?" Mingyu menghadapkan dirinya pada cermin yang tergantung di dinding toko. Ia merasa aneh melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang memakai mahkota bunga seperti ini._**

 ** _"Cocok, kok. Kau terlihat cantik." Celetuk Minghao. Ia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa Mingyu sekarang, tetapi membayangkan wajah tampan Mingyu yang memakai mahkota bunga, rasanya pasti akan terlihat sangat indah._**

 ** _Minghao tersentak ketika Mingyu justru memindahkan mahkota bunga itu ke kepalanya._**

 ** _"Untukmu lebih cocok ternyata." Kata Mingyu, memandangi Minghao yang terlihat seperti putri-putri di dalam buku dongengnya, dengan senyum yang mengembang._**

 ** _"Tapi ini hadiah ulang tahunmu!" Minghao ingin melepaskan mahkota itu, namun Mingyu menahannya._**

 ** _"Tidak! Hadiah ulang tahunku adalah melihatmu memakai mahkota bunga seharian penuh. Kau terlihat sangat cantik."_**

 ** _Tidak ada yang bisa Minghao lakukan, selain menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Bocah laki-laki yang baru genap berusia sebelas tahun ini, kini sudah pandai menggoda seorang perempuan seusianya. Dan sialnya, perempuan itu menyukai godaaan, atau mungkin baginya pujian, yang dilontarkan padanya barusan._**

 ** _"Hey, kau lupa menambahkan bunga yang ini." Seru Mingyu tiba-tiba, setelah sadar bahwa satu dari dua jenis bunga yang dibawanya ke meja kasir, tidak ikut dirangkaikan oleh Minghao pada mahkota bunganya._**

 ** _Bukannya terkejut, Minghao justru tersenyum dengan tenang menanggapinya. "Aku sengaja melakukannya." Kata Minghao, membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya._**

 ** _"Kenapa? Kau bilang aku bisa memilih bunga yang mana saja."_**

 ** _Minghao tertawa kecil, karena lagi-lagi Mingyu membuat wajahnya menjadi cemberut._**

 ** _"Kau tahu? Sebetulnya setiap bunga memiliki artinya masing-masing." Minghao menunjuk mahkota bunga yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Ini namanya Bunga Matahari Putih, melambangkan kesetiaan abadi, dan murni karena berwarna putih." Kemudian, Minghao menunjuk bunga yang masih berada di atas meja kasir. "Sedangkan yang ini namanya Bunga Lily, melambangkan keindahan dan kemuliaan."_**

 ** _Dahi Mingyu semakin berkerut, karena belum menemukan dimana letak kesalahannya, sampai-sampai Minghao sengaja tidak menambahkan bunga itu dalam rangkaian mahkotanya._**

 ** _Menyadari Mingyu yang semakin kebingungan, Minghao kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan memberikan bunga ini padamu sekarang. Mungkin, bunga ini adalah bunga terakhir yang kuberikan padamu nanti. Karena, bunga yang cantik ini juga melambangkan perpisahan."_**

 ** _Mingyu berdiri dengan tegak karena terkejut. Matanya bahkan sampai melotot karena tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau menerima bunga itu darimu!" Serunya tegas._**

 ** _Minghao kembali tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau tidak akan menerimanya sebelum waktunya tiba."_**

Mingyu tersenyum sedih, masih memandangi kedua bunga yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Jadi, waktunya sudah tiba, ya?"

Setitik air kembali jatuh, namun Mingyu buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"Ah, aku harus meminta vas dan air." Mingyu lantas keluar dari kamarnya, membawa bunga-bunga yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan, akibat berada di dalam tasnya terlalu lama. Setidaknya, ia harus membiarkan bunga terakhir yang diberikan padanya itu untuk tetap hidup, kalau bisa kembali bermekaran, demi menepati janjinya untuk tetap baik-baik saja selama ditinggalkan.

.

.

Wonwoo tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya, ketika dirinya dan Jun memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Ada seorang perempuan tidak waras, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang sangat kacau ditambah riasan wajah yang menunjukkan betapa stres dirinya, sedang beradu mulut dengan Park Jungsoo di depan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya guru yang bertanggung jawab pada kedisiplinan siswa itu sedang menyuruh si perempuan tidak waras untuk menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah, namun perempuan itu justru balik marah karena air liur Jungsoo yang mengenai wajahnya.

Jun sudah menyuruh Wonwoo untuk berhenti tertawa, meskipun dirinya sendiri masih kesulitan menahan tawanya, karena sepertinya kedua orang yang sedang beradu mulut itu kini mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua akibat tertawaan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Hey, sudah cukup! Mereka berdua sekarang terlihat seperti ingin menyerangmu, jika kau tidak berhenti juga menertawakan mereka." Tegur Jun, dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa, dan kembali tertawa setelahnya. "Astaga! Perutku tidak sanggup untuk lelucon seperti ini di pagi hari." Serunya, sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit.

Akhirnya, Wonwoo berhasil meredakan tawanya, setelah mengatur napasnya dengan baik dan menyingkap air di pelupuk matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Eh, nanti aku lihat tugas fisika dari Kyuhyun saem, ya!" Kata Wonwoo kemudian.

Jun menoleh dengan hidung yang berkedut. "Kau pikir aku ini Lee Jihoon yang selalu rajin mengerjakan tugas? Aku baru saja mau menyontek punyamu." Balas Jun.

"Tugasnya kan dikumpul pagi ini! Kita bisa dihukum jika tidak mengerjakannya!"

Wonwoo panik, namun sedetik kemudian kembali santai setelah mengerti arti dari raut wajah Jun yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita kan bisa lihat punya Jihoon." Kata Jun.

"Iya, untung ada Jihoon." Kata Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dengan damai, merasa telah menemukan solusi dari masalah mereka. Lee Jihoon adalah teman Wonwoo di club jurnalis, yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Wonwoo dan Jun. Dia adalah anak berprestasi yang paling rajin. Selalu datang paling awal dan selalu siap dengan tugas-tugas untuk disalin oleh orang-orang seperti Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Ada apa ini?" Seru Wonwoo keheranan, lantaran teman-teman sekolahnya berlarian berlawanan arah dengannya dan Jun. "Apa mereka juga ingin melihat Jungsoo saem bertengkar dengan orang tidak waras?"

"Memangnya bisa sampai seheboh itu?" Sahut Jun.

Wonwoo dan Jun sama-sama membalikkan badan mereka, melihat teman-temannya berlarian mendekati gerbang, sementara sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi.

"Kim Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!"

"Sungguhan Kim Mingyu, kan?"

"Berita dariku tidak mungkin salah!"

Mendengar nama idolanya disebut-sebut, membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik salah satu dari teman perempuannya yang sedang berlarian itu. Seorang perempuan bertubuh sedikit bantet, menjadi sasaran Wonwoo untuk dimintai penjelasan.

"Seungkwan, apa maksudmu dengan Kim Mingyu barusan?" Tanya Wonwoo, masih memegangi pergelangan tangan temannya itu.

"Kim Mingyu! Atlet basket yang terkenal itu, akan menjadi anak baru di sekolah kita mulai hari ini." Seru anak perempuan bernama Seungkwan itu antusias.

"Apa? Kim Mingyu menjadi anak baru di sekolah kita?" Sahut Wonwoo tidak kalah antusiasnya.

Seungkwan mengangguk cepat, lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada para siswi yang sedang mengerumuni sebuah mobil, yang baru saja memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

"Itu dia! Ahh.. dia tampan sekali!"

Wonwoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seungkwan dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa berdiam di tempat, sementara Seungkwan telah meninggalkannya untuk bergabung bersama kerumunan para siswi disana.

"Apa yang kulihat ini sungguhan Mingyu?" Mata Wonwoo bergerak mengikuti anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari mobil ferrari berwarna hitam, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai jas. "Cubit aku, Jun..."

Dengan senang hati, Jun segera menurutinya dengan memberikan cubitan pada pipi Wonwoo, hingga menimbulkan teriakan "Aw!", yang diiringi dengan pukulan di lengan kirinya.

Wonwoo mengelus pipinya, sementara Jun mengelus lengannya sambil menggerutu.

"Aku tidak bermimpi! Ini sungguhan! Aku juga harus ikut kesana!"

Sebelum sempat Jun menahannya, Wonwoo telah melesat dan bergabung bersama kerumunan siswi disana.

"Hey, kita belum menyalin tugas Jihoon!" Seru Jun, namun tidak cukup berarti untuk mengalihkan Wonwoo dari idola kesayangannya. Jun mendengus. Mau tidak mau dia juga harus menyusul Wonwoo, dan rela menjadi satu-satunya siswa laki-laki di antara kerumunan itu.

Sementara itu, Mingyu dan Tuan Choi berjalan beriringan, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kerumunan para siswi yang telah mengikuti mereka sejak keluar dari mobil.

"Kau sepertinya cukup populer di kalangan anak perempuan." Goda Tuan Choi, setelah menyikut lengan Mingyu dan menaik-turunkan alisnya ketika Mingyu menoleh.

"Tidak juga." Balas Mingyu sekenanya.

Beruntung mereka segera disambut oleh Kepala Sekolah tepat di depan pintu utama, jadi Mingyu tidak perlu mendengarkan godaan lain dari ayah barunya ini.

"Selamat datang Tuan Choi." Kepala Sekolah menjabat tangan Tuan Choi, kemudian beralih menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Apa ini anak yang bernama Choi Mingyu?"

Nama Choi Mingyu sontak membuat kerumunan para siswi itu menjadi riuh. Saling berbisik satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa marga Mingyu berubah menjadi Choi. Tak terkecuali dengan Wonwoo yang kebingungan di tempatnya. Bayangan akan Mingyu yang menangis di ruang tunggu kemarin tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Mingyu pindah ke sekolahnya, dan marganya berganti. Apa semua ini saling berhubungan?

"Namanya sekarang Choi Mingyu?" Celetuk Jun yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diam saja tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Kepala Sekolah kepada Mingyu. Kerumunan ini ramai sekali, dan sialnya ia berdiri pada barisan yang paling belakang karena terlambat ikut berlari tadi.

Kepala Sekolah kini menggiring Mingyu dan Tuan Choi berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, untuk menunjukkan di kelas mana Mingyu akan belajar. Semua siswi yang berada di kerumunan itu semakin riuh, berharap-harap Mingyu dapat ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengannya. Kapan lagi bisa belajar bersama atlet basket sekeren Mingyu? Pasti akan lebih luar biasa lagi jika dapat duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya.

Kepala Sekolah berhenti di lantai dua, berdiri di antara kelas 2.3 dan 2.4. Wonwoo menahan teriakannya karena 2.3 adalah kelas dimana dirinya dan Jun belajar.

"Tuhan, tolong biarkan Mingyu sekelas denganku." Pinta Wonwoo sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Jun juga ikut mengatupkan tangannya. "Tuhan, tolong jangan kabulkan doa itu." Pinta Jun. Alhasil ia mendapatkan pelototan dan sikutan dari Wonwoo.

Bukannya apa-apa, Jun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ricuh kelasnya nanti jika ada Mingyu yang belajar bersama mereka. Mungkin, anak-anak perempuan akan menjerit-jerit ketika melihat Mingyu mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya, kemudian semakin histeris ketika Mingyu membuka bukunya, bahkan bisa tiba-tiba kehabisan napas ketika mendengar suara Mingyu yang bertanya. Ya, sesuatu yang berlebihan seperti apa yang biasa Jun lihat selama ini.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening ketika Kepala Sekolah kembali bersuara. "Ini adalah kelas barumu, Choi Mingyu. Kuharap kau dapat belajar dengan baik disini." Kepala Sekolah mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk pada kelas yang ditunjuknya.

"YEAHH!"

Tidak, itu bukan Wonwoo, tapi Jun yang berteriak bersama beberapa siswi lain di sekitarnya. Wonwoo hanya dapat meratapi ketidak-beruntungannya yang tidak dapat berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mingyu, karena kelas yang ditunjuk oleh Kepala Sekolah adalah kelas 2.4.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, membubarkan kerumunan para siswi yang harus segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran yang baru. Mingyu telah berada di kelas barunya, bagitu juga dengan Wonwoo dan Jun yang berada di kelas sebelahnya.

"Sekarang kita akan dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas fisika." Bisik Jun yang sedikit dongkol, ketika Kyuhyun saem melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas mereka.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Itu tidak lebih buruk dari tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan idolamu."

Kali ini Jun yang mendengus.

.

.

Jun memakan makan siangnya cepat-cepat, sementara di depannya ada Wonwoo yang hanya menusuk-nusuk daging panggangnya dengan sumpit.

"Sudahlah... kelas Mingyu kan berada tepat di sebelah kelas kita. Itu tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Jun, setelah meneguk air untuk mendorong makanan di mulutnya agar dapat melewati kerongkongannya dengan lebih cepat.

Wonwoo meletakkan sumpitnya ke samping, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Menurutmu, apa wajar seorang laki-laki menangis hanya karena akan dipindahkan sekolah dan mengganti marganya?"

"Kau sedang membicarakan Mingyu?" Tanya Jun dengan mulut yang penuh.

Tidak ada jawaban, jadi Jun menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Wonwoo, lantas mengikuti kemana arah pandang Wonwoo sekarang. Benar saja, gadis di depannya ini memandang ke arah dimana idolanya sedang menikmati makan siang dengan dikelilingi oleh para siswi yang mengaguminya tanpa henti. Jun anggap itu sebaga jawaban iya.

"Apapun alasannya, menangis adalah hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki. Mereka juga memiliki kelenjar air mata, yang fungsinya memang untuk menangis." Setelah megatakan itu, Jun mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Jika bingung tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya. Sekarang kan dia bukan hanya sekedar idolamu lagi, tapi teman satu sekolahmu." Tambahnya lagi.

Wonwoo yang melihat Jun berdiri menjadi kebingungan di tempatnya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Biasanya Jun akan menungguinya hingga selesai makan, baru mereka akan kembali ke kelas bersama-sama.

"Aku harus ke ruang club fotografi, ada banyak hal yang diurus. Dan oh iya, nanti pulang sekolah aku kan langsung mengunjungi ming- err Lily's Florist maksudku. Jadi, aku bisa mempercayakanmu untuk menyelesaikan hukuman kita nanti, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sekenanya, antara mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Jun barusan atau tidak, Jun juga tidak yakin. Yang jelas Wonwoo telah menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Jadi, Jun menepuk bahu Wonwoo, dan bergegas pergi sebelum Wonwoo kembali ke sifat aslinya untuk mengomel padanya.

Setelah Jun menjauh, barulah Wonwoo sadar bahwa dirinya akan ditinggal sendirian untuk membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah nanti. Otomatis, Wonwoo menegakkan punggungnya, lantas menoleh ke belakang untuk meneriaki Jun. "Hey! Itu bukan alasan untuk kabur dari tanggung jawabmu!"

Sayang sekali, teriakannya tidak membantu, karena Jun kini telah semakin menjauh, setelah menambah kecepatan langkahnya dengan berlari. Wonwoo mendengus melihatnya. Jun pasti ingin membalas dendam, karena pada hukuman kemarin, dirinyalah yang telah meninggalkan Jun sendirian untuk menyelesaikan hukuman mereka.

Lupakan hukuman, ia bisa memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang ada Mingyu yang lebih penting. Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu yang juga berdiri dari duduknya karena telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sementara Mingyu mulai berjalan, para siswi yang mengerumuninya, juga ikut berjalan menemaninya.

 _Jika bingung tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya._

Mungkin Jun ada benarnya juga. Tapi, mana bisa Wonwoo tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu pada Mingyu, apalagi tanpa alasan yang berarti. Jika dirinya ikut dengan kerumunan itu, apa ia akan menjadi cukup dekat dengan Mingyu untuk menanyakan hal itu? Mungkin saja.

Ragu-ragu, Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan bergabung bersama kerumunan itu, yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo harus memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Wonwoo berdecak, cara ini tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang langsing untuk menyelinap di antara kerumunan itu, demi mencapai barisan yang paling depan.

"Mingyu, ini adalah kue kesukaanku. Kuharap kau juga menyukainya."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, ia dapat melihat siswi paling populer di sekolah, Im Nayeon, sedang menyodorkan sebuah _cheese cake_ pada Mingyu. Senyumannya manis sekali. Tidak ada yang pernah dapat menolak Nayeon, setelah ia memberikan senyuman seperti itu, bahkan perempuan betulan sekalipun. Wonwoo justru terkejut letika mendapati raut wajah Mingyu masih biasa-biasa saja.

Dan lebih terkejut lagi setelah Mingyu membuat piring yang berada di tangan Nayeon melayang hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." Ujar Mingyu sedingin es. Mata Nayeon telah berkaca-kaca dan hampir menagis sekarang, namun Mingyu tidak melembutkan tatapannya sedikit pun pada gadis itu. Ia kemudian mengedarkan tatapan dinginnya pada semua siswi yang berada disana. "Dan kalian semua, berhentilah mengikutiku! Kalian membuatku sesak!"

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, selama Mingyu meneriaki mereka. Semua membeku di tempatnya masing-masing, termasuk Wonwoo yang tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Kemana Mingyu yang biasa menebar senyum pada setiap perempuan yang menyemangatinya?

Mingyu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang membeku itu, tidak menghiraukan Nayeon yang telah jatuh terduduk di depannya dan menangis. Wonwoo tersadar dari keterkejutannya, lantas membantu Nayeon untuk berdiri.

Semuanya terasa semakin aneh bagi Wonwoo. Ia semakin yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi sore itu. Sesuatu yang telah mengubah hidup dan merenggut senyuman dari seorang Mingyu.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Seru Wonwoo setelah mendobrak pintu club jurnalis, dan membuat semua orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja rapat mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Wonwoo segera mengambil posisi duduk pada kursi kosong yang tersisa di antara Jihoon dan Seokmin. "Aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku sendirian, karena Jun kabur untuk berkencan." Bisik Wonwoo pada Jihoon, setelah teman sekelasnya itu menanyakan kemana saja ia hingga bisa terlambat.

Wonwoo memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, dimana Jeonghan telah berdiri disana, sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. "Ya, kau tidak terlambat terlalu lama. Kami sedang membicarakan tentang tema untuk majalah bulan depan, dan ini adalah beberapa pilihannya. Seokmin menyarankan tentang Travelling, Jihoon menyarankan tentang Peradaban Kuno, dan Seungkwan menyarankan tentang Perkembangan Fashion. Kau memiliki saran lainnya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo bergumam, mencari-cari apakah ada ide lain yang terselip di pikirannya, selain pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Mingyu yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika tentang Olahraga?" Teman-teman club jurnalisnya langsung merespon seakan mereka tahu kemana maksud dari tema yang disarankan itu. Apalagi jika bukan Mingyu. Wonwoo kemudian berdeham, sebelum melanjutkan, "Maksudku, bulan depan kan saat dilaksanakannya Festival Olahraga untuk tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ditambah dengan Mingyu yang pindah ke sekolah kita, aku yakin orang-orang pasti penasaran bagaimana Mingyu akan bermain untuk Sekolah Permata."

Benar kan...

"Mingyu pindah ke sekolah kita? Kim Mingyu atlet basket itu?" Tanya Jeonghan tidak percaya. Matanya melotot kepada anggota club yang lain demi meminta penjelasan.

"Sunbae, sekarang namanya Choi Mingyu." Sela Seungkwan membenarkan. "Tapi, apa masih ada yang peduli dengannya setelah dirinya mendorong Nayeon seperti tadi? Aku saja sudah tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya." Tambah Seungkwan kemudian.

Wonwoo ingin membenarkan kalimat Seungkwan barusan, bahwa Mingyu hanya menjatuhkan piringnya bukan mendorong Nayeon, namun tidak sempat karena Jeonghan kembali berteriak tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Berita sehebat ini dan aku tidak tahu apapun!" Teriaknya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh seluruh anggota club. "Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu sering tidur di ruang kesehatan."

"Mereka akan kembali menyukai Mingyu setelah melihat permainan basketnya. Aku yakin." Kekeuh Wonwoo, yang tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya.

Namun, Jeonghan menginterupsinya. "Tidak, Wonwoo! Ada berita yang lebih menarik dari sekedar permainan basket Mingyu. Yaitu, sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan olehnya." Wonwoo mengernyit, sementara Jeonghan tersenyum miring. "Mingyu pindah sekolah, memiliki marga baru, dan bersikap kasar pada seorang gadis di hari yang sama. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini aneh?"

Ya, Wonwoo tahu ini aneh. Ia telah memikirkannya bahkan sebelum insiden di kantin terjadi. "Iya, sebenarnya..."

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan menginterupsi dirinya. "Nah, kalau begitu lupakan tentang permainan basket Mingyu. It's so last year! Kau sebaiknya mencari tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada Mingyu, karena publik lebih ingin mengetahui hal itu!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Entahlah, sunbae. Kurasa itu terlalu pribadi untuk diliput." Katanya.

Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya, sebelum mengambil id tag pada laci di dekat papan tulis dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. "Kau adalah yang paling mengerti Mingyu disini, jadi kuberikan tugas ini kepadamu." Untuk beberapa saat, Wonwoo masih diam di tempatnya. Membuat Jeonghan mengernyit, karena Wonwoo masih belum menyambut id tag yang diberikannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu menyeramkan layaknya sebuah paksaan.

Wonwoo sungguh ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Mingyu. Tapi, mencaritahunya di bawah perintah Jeonghan sebagai seorang wartawan dari club ini, Wonwoo tidak yakin ia akan menyukainya. Terlebih, ia harus menuliskan artikel jika berhasil mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Dan harus berhasil, karena Jeonghan juga tidak menyukai kegagalan, selain penolakan.

Dengan hati yang berat, Wonwoo menerima id tag yang diberikan Jeonghan. "Aku akan berusaha." Ujarnya, setelah menghela napas berat, kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Hal itu tentu membuat Jeonghan tersenyum senang. "Bagus! Sekarang kita bisa lanjutkan rapatnya."

.

.

Lily's florist masih terlihat sama, ramai dengan bunga yang berwarna-warni dan indah dengan seorang penjaga kasir yang saat ini sedang duduk di balik mejanya.

Jun tersenyum, sebelum mendorong pintu papan itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi lonceng. Penjaga kasir otomatis berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi salam.

"Selamat datang di Lily's Florist. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jun berjalan mendekati meja kasir, menunggu-nunggu saat dimana si penjaga itu mulai mengenalinya, seperti saat dia mengenali Wonwoo kemarin. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan si penjaga kasir itu belum juga kembali membuka suaranya. Ia justru mengernyit, karena tiba-tiba pelanggannya hanya diam berdiri di depannya saja.

"Maaf, apa anda perlu bantuan? Mungkin anda sedang kebingungan dalam menentukan bunga apa yang ingin anda beli?"

Jun terkejut. Minghao sungguh tidak mengenalinya seperti ia dapat mengenali Wonwoo kemarin.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Jun lambat-lambat.

Yang tentu saja menambah kerutan pada dahi Minghao. "Apa anda pernah datang kemari sebelumnya? Oh, maaf tuan, saya tidak dapat mengenali anda. Saya ini but-"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Itu tidak masalah." Potong Jun, sebelum Minghao sempat mengatai dirinya sendiri buta, yang malah membuat Jun merasa bersalah. "Aku Jun, yang kemarin datang kemari bersama Wonwoo. Sekarang aku kemari lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas fotografiku. Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya."

Minghao membuka mulutnya, kemudian tertawa kecil, dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Ah... Jun. Ya, aku tidak mungkin lupa." Katanya, sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas fotografimu itu disini."

Jun tersenyum. Sedikit bersyukur, karena Minghao tidak dapat melihat senyumannya, yang mungkin terlalu lebar dan aneh.

Tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi, Jun segera mengangkat kameranya untuk mengambil gambar Minghao yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa senyuman di wajahnya.

Cekrek!

Minghao terkejut mendengar suara kamera, sama seperti saat pertama kali Jun mengambil gambar dirinya secara diam-diam. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah Minghao berhasil mengatur raut wajahnya menjadi normal kembali, ia justru membalikkan badan dan menyibukkan diri dengan bunga-bunga tulip disana.

Hal itu membuat Jun kebingungan, karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan angle yang tepat untuk membidik wajah Minghao. Minghao bersikap seakan sedang menghindari lensa kamera. Apa ia telah sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dijadikan objek foto oleh Jun?

Jun mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Minghao tidak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jadi, Jun pun memanggilnya. "Minghao?"

Mau tidak mau, Minghao harus menoleh agar sikapnya tidak terlalu kentara. "Ya?" Balasnya.

"Aku baru ingat, Wonwoo memintaku untuk membeli Bunga Matahari Putih lagi jika datang kemari. Hari ini, Mingyu menjadi anak baru di sekolah kami dan Wonwoo ingin memberikan bunga itu sebagai... ucapan selamat?"

Jun juga tidak mengerti pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Beruntung, Minghao tidak kebingungan dan memberikan respon yang baik. "Begitukah? Memangnya kau bersekolah dimana, Jun?" Tanya Minghao, sembari meraba-raba setiap bunga yang dilewatinya. Mencari-cari keberadaan Bunga Matahari Putih, bersama Jun yang mengikutinya dari samping. Sepertinya, ingin mencuri bidikan lagi.

"Aku? Sekolah Permata. Kalau kau? Ah, maksudku..."

Minghao tersenyum karena Jun yang terdengar seperti menyesali pertanyaannya. "Aku sudah tidak bersekolah semenjak diadopsi oleh Nenek Lily. Tapi, Nenek Lily tidak mau aku menjadi anak yang bodoh, jadi ia sering memanggil guru bagi anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus kemari untuk mengajariku. Aku akan belajar di malam hari, ketika toko bunga sudah tutup." Tutur Minghao.

Jun menghela napas, yang telah ditahannya sejak mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Minghao tidak marah ataupun kecewa atas pertanyaannya. Sebaliknya, Minghao justru dengan senang hati menceritakan tentang pendidikannya.

"Apa mau dirangkaikan juga?" Tanya Minghao, dengan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna putih dalam genggamannya.

Jun otomatis mengangguk. "Boleh." Katanya. Kemudian, kembali mengikuti Minghao yang berbalik ke meja kasir.

Jun buru-buru mengambil gambar Minghao yang sedang merangkaikan bunga-bunga itu menjadi sebuah bucket. Minghao memang bersikap seperti tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jun, namun raut wajahnya tidak dapat berbohong. Terutama matanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jun dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas dari balik lensanya.

"Ini bunganya." Minghao menginterupsi Jun yang akan kembali membidik, dengan menyodorkan bucket bunga itu padanya.

Mau tidak mau Jun harus menurunkan kameranya, dan beralih pada bucket bunga itu.

Jun mengernyit, selagi mengangkat bucket bunga berpita itu untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas. Jujur saja, Jun memang tidak mengerti masalah bunga, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa bunga ini telihat berbeda dengan bunga yang diberikan Minghao pada Wonwoo kemarin.

Tidak ingin membuat Minghao kecewa, tapi ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Jun pun bertanya dengan pemilihan kata yang sangat hati-hati. "Euhm... Minghao? Sepertinya kau memberikanku bunga yang salah. Bentuknya berbeda dengan yang kemarin."

Mata Minghao otomatis membesar, menandakan keterkejutannya. "Oh, benarkah? Apa aku telah salah memberikan bunga? M-maafkan aku.. sungguh aku-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Potong Jun, sebelum Minghao benar-benar menangis karena suaranya sudah terdengar sangat panik sekarang. "Aku menyukainya.. eh, maksudku Wonwoo akan menyukainya. Eh, Wonwoo akan menyukainya untuk diberikan pada Mingyu dan Mingyu juga akan menyukainya."

Lagi-lagi Jun tidak mengerti pada apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga.

"Hmm.. apa sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minghao lagi, membuat Jun kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Minghao yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan matanya dengan gelisah. Minghao sedikit menunduk, dan kalau Jun tidak salah lihat, ia juga dapat melihat semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipi gadis itu.

Jun mengangkat kameranya. "Iya, sungguh. Aku akan membeli yang ini saja."

Cekrek!

Jun tersenyum puas melihat gambar yang berhasil ditangkap oleh kameranya. Setelahnya, buru-buru ia memberikan uang pas kepada Minghao, sebelum Minghao mulai sadar lagi Jun sedang mengambil gambarnya.

Bunga ini... cantik seperti Minghao.

.

.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Wonwoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk memeriksa siapa yang telah membuat kegaduhan di depan jendela kamarnya saat ini.

"Masuk saja!" Serunya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari komputernya.

Jendela kamarnya bergeser, diikuti dengan kaki jenjang yang meluncur masuk. Wen Junhui. Tetangga yang memiliki kamar tepat berdampingan dengan kamar Wonwoo yang berada di lantai dua.

"Biasanya juga langsung masuk saja seperti perampok. Lebih sangar dari perampok malah yang masih paham untuk membuka jendela pelan-pelan." Cibir Wonwoo, setelah Jun, tanpa permisi lagi, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur Wonwoo.

Ya, biasanya Jun memang langsung membuka jendela kamar Wonwoo yang tidak pernah dikunci, jika ada perlu. Semenjak mengerti kebiasaan Jun itu, Wonwoo paham bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tempat privasi lagi selain kamar mandi.

"Jun, tadi Mingyu membuat Nayeon menangis di kantin."

"Hmm.."

"Setelah itu, Jeonghan sunbae menyuruhku untuk mencaritahu tentang Mingyu. Aku menurut saja, meskipun tahu bahwa ini mungkin adalah masalah pribadi Mingyu yang tidak ingin dibagikannya."

"Hmm.."

"Sekarang aku sedang menyusun kalimat apa yang paling baik untuk kutanyakan padanya besok."

"Hmmm..."

Wonwoo menoleh, memeriksa apakah Jun sedang tertidur di kasurnya atau tidak. Karena jika iya, ia harus buru-buru membangunkan anak itu, sebelum terlelap sungguhan. Karena Jun yang terlelap sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Syukurlah, ternyata tidak. Wonwoo mendapati Jun sedang memainkan setangkai bunga berwarna putih di tangannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Minghao menolakmu?" Celetuk Wonwoo asal.

Namun, berhasil membuat Jun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. "Won, apa penjual bunga bisa salah memberikan bunga pada pembelinya?" Tanya Jun.

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi di toko bunga tadi?" Dirinya tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Aku meminta Bunga Matahari Putih pada Minghao, dan dia memberikan bunga ini padaku."

Jun menunjukkan bunga yang sejak tadi dimainkan olehnya.

"Kalau tidak salah bunga itu..."

"Bunga Daisy." Potong Jun cepat.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, dan kembali berkutat pada komputer dan buku tulis di depannya. "Bentuknya memang sangat mirip dengan Bunga Matahari Putih, Jun. Wajar saja Minghao melakukan kesalahan."

"Tapi Minghao kan tidak bisa melihat. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan kesalahan secara visual?"

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menghentikan gerak pulpennya untuk berpikir, lantas kembali lanjut menulis setelah menemukan jawabannya. "Dia bisa merasakannya lewat sentuhan. Kau lupa bagaimana cara dia "melihat" wajahmu? Dia merabanya. Dia pasti salah mengira karena kelopak kedua bunga itu juga hampir sama." Jelas Wonwoo, dengan menaikkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah membentuk tanda kutip saat mengatakan melihat. "Kecuali jika dia memiliki tujuan yang lain."

Nah, sebenarnya Jun memang mengarahkan pembicaraan ini kesana. Dia terus saja berpikir mungkin, hanya mungkin, Minghao memberikan bunga itu padanya karena maksud tertentu. Seperti orang-orang yang biasa menyampaikan perasaannya lewat bunga, misalnya?

"Kau sudah mencaritahu arti Bunga Daisy?" Tanya Wonwoo, melirik sekilas untuk melihat Jun menggeleng, lantas mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboardnya. Ia mengklik tautan paling atas yang berada di layar komputer, lalu membacakannya keras-keras. "Bunga Daisy memiliki arti kepolosan, kemurnian, dan cinta yang sederhana. Woow! Minghao ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, Jun."

Setelahnya, Wonwoo terkikik sendiri di tempatnya, merasa geli akibat kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri.

Sementara Jun, hanya mengamati Bunga Daisy yang berputar di depan wajahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seperti sebelumnya.

"Mencintai dengan sederhana, ya?"

.

.

Wonwoo telah mengamati Mingyu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak Mingyu mulai keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan dengan menggenggam sebuah buku yang menurut Wonwoo cukup tebal, hingga mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang cukup sepi dari kebisingan khas jam istirahat.

Mingyu terlihat serius sekali, sampai Wonwoo takut jika keberadaannya hanya akan menganggu Mingyu saja. Wonwoo masih mengamati di balik pohon, menanti saat-saat yang tepat, dimana ia dapat menyapa Mingyu tanpa mengganggunya. Saat-saat seperti Mingyu menutup bukunya dengan frustasi, dan menjauhkannya ke samping. Ya, saat-saat seperti sekarang.

Meskipun sedikit ragu, Wonwoo tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mingyu. Saat-saat seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan olehnya.

"Hai!" Sapa Wonwoo. Terlalu sok akrab untuk ukuran seorang siswa lama pada siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Mingyu tentu menanggapinya dengan tatapan tidak suka, karena menganggap Wonwoo adalah bagian dari siswi-siswi yang suka mengikutinya seperti kemarin. Walaupun sebenarnya memang iya.

"Apa kata-kataku kemarin belum jelas?" Ketus Mingyu, lantas menyambar bukunya kasar dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Buru-buru, dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo menahannya. "Wow, wow! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Wonwoo. Cukup efektif, karena Mingyu kini berhenti untuk memperhatikannya. "Aku menemuimu karena sebuah tugas. Ehm, sebelumnya perkenalkan," Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, anggota club jurnalis yang ingin mewawancaraimu."

Sekilas, Wonwoo dapat melihat keterkejutan di mata Mingyu, namun kini tatapannya kembali tajam seperti sebelumnya. "Aku tidak berminat berurusan denganmu." Katanya ketus, kembali mengambil langkah panjang untuk menghindari Wonwoo.

Namun, Wonwoo menarik tangannya. "Tapi, ini sangat penting!" Serunya, masih belum mau menyerah.

Emosi Mingyu sudah sampai ke kepala, ia bahkan harus menghentak tangannya kasar agar Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan dari tangannya. "Pergilah! Aku benci mendengar kata jurnalis!"

Wonwoo menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan, demi mengontrol emosinya. Mingyu sudah emosi, jadi dirinya tidak boleh ikut terbawa emosi juga. "Oke, oke. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kita bisa menggantinya dengan wartawan." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus. "Bagiku, semua itu sama saja. Sama-sama menjijikkan!" Cela Mingyu. Ia kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Wonwoo. "Dan, kau! Sebaiknya jauh-jauh dariku, karena aku pun mulai merasa kau sama menjijikkannya!"

Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Mingyu sudah benar-benar kelewatan.

"Apa sikap ini yang kau dapatkan setelah menangis kemarin?" Ujar Wonwoo. Berhasil membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Di ruang tunggu Tim Basket Sekolah Titan, kau menangis begitu hebat dan sikap seperti ini yang kau dapatkan setelahnya?"

Mingyu mengatupkan rahangnya, serta mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi, mendekati Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Wonwoo masih berdiri disana tanpa rasa takut.

"Apa yang kau lihat di ruang tunggu Tim Basket Sekolah Titan?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kali ini, gantian Wonwoo yang mendengus. "Tidak ada, kecuali lahirnya idola yang selalu kuelu-elukan sebagai seorang pecundang!"

Setelahnya, Wonwoo pergi dari hadapan Mingyu. Meninggalkan laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu menendangi kerikil yang ada di sekitarnya, untuk melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya. Ia baru saja dikatai pecundang, oleh seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Terlebih, gadis itu membawa embel-embel jurnalis. Mingyu tidak bisa lebih kesal dari ini lagi.

-TBC-

Preview for next chapter :

"Jihoon, siapa yang membuat puisi Bunga Matahari Putih di mading? Nama pembuatnya tidak tertera disana."

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dari tim ini sesukamu!"

"Kau mengenaliku kali ini?"

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?!"

"Puisinya menghilang!"

"Cokelat untukmu, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengataimu pecundang kemarin."

.

.

Halo haloo~ terimakasih yaa buat semua yang udah review, like, follow, dan bacaa :3 Maafkan aku yang updatenya kelamaan ini... Aku tiba-tiba ga punya mood untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi aku sayang kalau cerita ini dihentikan T^T Jadi, aku mulai memupuk semangat lagi dan syukurlah chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga. Kubuat chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang, semoga pada puas ya! Doakan aku untuk ga kehilangan mood lagi untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya hiks :"

Last, review juseyooo :3


End file.
